Internado Yaoi
by Yui Tori
Summary: Una escuela "comun" y corriente, encargada de educar Ukes y Semes, podra tenerlos contra las cuerdas y que no se salgan de la raya? Denle una oportunidad, no se aburriran... YAOI.. MULTIPLES PAREJAS
1. Chapter 1

**Tori:.. Hello! ... ^^**

**Gil: a pasado mucho tiempo no? **

**Yue: lamentamos la demora =.=U es solo que es muy dificil continuar por las clases... **

* * *

><p><strong>Internado Yaoi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio.<strong>

Ya hacía varios años, había comenzado a funcionar un internado; a diferencia de los demás este era un tanto "único" ya que solo formaba a jóvenes del sexo masculino…

-Bienvenidos jóvenes-hablo la directora Naoko-a continuación mi asistente Tori les leerá las reglas-dijo.

-… muy bien… Las reglas del internado son simples:

*Dormitorios Norte (para Semes) dormitorios Sur (para Ukes) ninguno de los contrarios podrá ingresar en un dormitorio no correspondiente.

*antes de ir a dormir se pasara inspección de forma inesperada.

*los jóvenes del dormitorio del norte vestirán del uniforme color negro, mientras que los estudiantes del dormitorio del sur vestirán el uniforme color blanco.

*a cada dormitorio se le asignara un delegado; en el del sur: Gil Amaya; y el delegado del dormitorio del norte, su servidor: Yui Tori. El cual tendrán que dirigirse a nosotros si tiene alguna duda.

*todos son de alumnos de diferentes edades así que trátense como hermanos.

*Si incumplen algunas de estas serán castigados severamente e incluso expulsados dependiendo la magnitud del problema.

-Muy bien ahora que conocen las reglas…. Es hora de ubicarlos-hablo Gil.

-los estudiantes del sur hacen una fila enfrente de mí-dijo Tori y enseguida los jóvenes obedecieron e hicieron una fila.

-una fila los del norte!-dijo Tori mientras ponía cara seria. Y en cuestión de segundos la fila ya estaba hecha.

-mmmm- sonríe Naoko-este será un gran año.

Y así se separaron las dos filas... yéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios…

Dormitorios de sur….

-…. Muy bien, ahora…. Les daré una llave a cada pareja; la puerta tiene el numero de la llave a sí que será fácil distinguir-hablo Gil.

Tomaron las llaves y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a desempacar.

Dormitorios de norte…

-… chicos!-grito Tori-Kariya, deja de molestar todo lo que se ponga en frente; Endo, quita esa sonrisa maniática de tu rostro; Goenji, no me mires con esos ojos!-decía un poco alterado.

-Tori-san…-hablo un chico.-usted tiene talle de uke, que está haciendo aquí?-dijo tal osadía.

-pues…. Se fueron de vacaciones… -cambia su sonrisa por una cara de serio-si alguno de ustedes se quiere pasar de listo conmigo, lo matare, lo haré picadillo, lo meteré en una caja, lo enviare a Cuba, haya lo harán comida para perros y se comerán sus restos-dijo la amenaza a lo que todos tragaron seco.-solo tomen sus llaves y lárguense de mi vista-dijo serio. Mientras que los menores hicieron caso a su petición tomaron sus llaves y desaparecieron de su vista.

Pasaron las horas y todo estaba en total calma… milagrosamente Tori había podido contener a los "rebeldes" en sus cacillas, ya que algunos ya que les habían echado el ojo a los del dormitorio vecino.

**(Kazemaru, edad 16, I año)**

-….-tendido sobre la cama mirando el techo-este será un largo año-suspiro.

**(Midorikawa, edad 16, I año)**

-no te deprimas… ya encontraremos algo que hacer-dijo tratando de animarlo.

**(Sakuma, edad 16, I año)**

-ja! Sí, claro…. Nos tienen bien vigilados….-respondió.

**(Fubuki, edad 16, I año)**

-… mmmm pero Gil-san no es malo, al contrario es muy bueno comparado con Tori-san-dijo.

**(Kirino, edad 14, II de secundaria)**

-nadie sabe… puede que no nos aburramos o puede que nos exijan-estaba sentado junto a Kazemaru molestándole el cabello.

**(Tachimukai, edad 16, I año)**

-hay que ser positivos-trato de alegrarlos.

**(Suzuno, edad 16, I año)**

-eres muy positivo Tachimukai… no te confíes demasiado.

-pero si yo solo… trataba de animarlos… no es para que digas eso!-trato de defenderse el castaño.

**(Tenma, edad 13, I año de secundaria)**

-Tachimukai-san, Suzuno-sempai… por favor no peleen.

**(Kidou, edad 16, I año)**

-estos chicos no aprenden-suspiro.

En el dormitorio del norte.

**(Endo, edad 17 II año)**

-…-buscando con la mirada la ventana de una habitación especifica.

**(Goenji, edad 17, III año)**

-pareces un acosador así-suspiro mientras miraba lo que su amigo hacia.

**(Hiroto, edad 17, II año)**

-es cierto, que tal si Tori-san te ve?

**(Nagumo, edad 17, II año)**

-nos pondrá a hacer sentadillas como la vez pasada!

**(Tsunami, edad 18 III año)**

-y todo fue por cierto castaño no?-sarcasmo.

**(Genda, edad 18, III año)**

-… solo quería verlo una vez!-se excuso.

**(Fudou, edad 17, II año)**

-… eres un maniático-se bufo.

**(Kariya, edad 13, I de secundaria)**

-miren quien habla.

**(Shindou, edad 14, II de secundaria)**

-silencio Kariya!

**(Tsurugi, edad 14, II de secundaria)**

-….. Será un largo año-suspiro.

La mañana paso rápida, ya era hora del almuerzo, todos salieron al comedor…

-… que comer? Carne o verduras?-hablo Fubuki.

-CARNE!-dijo Midorikawa.

-sabes que comer mucha carne, aumenta los riesgos de un paro cardiaco… verdad?-hablo Kazemaru.

-ahhh-risa nerviosa-pues…. VEGETALES!-corrigió.

-… jajajajajajajaja-comenzaron a reír mientras la cocinera les llenaba su bandeja de una comida balanceada. Para luego irse a sentar en una mesa.

-ese de ahí-hablo Endo señalando.

-es malo señalar! Disimula!-le regaño Hiroto.

-ni que fueras mi madre-dijo serio

-Con que el…-dijo Goenji mirando al señalado por el castaño, pero algo mas "interesante" llamo su atención, un pequeño ángel caído charlaba alegremente con el chico de verdoso cabello.

-mmm a mi me parece que estás viendo otra cosa-dijo Fudou mientras le picaba la mejilla con un popote/pajilla.

-ahhh ya déjame en paz-dijo Goenji para regresar a su almuerzo.

-jajajaja-se rio.

Después del almuerzo, comenzaban las clases, así que se dirigieron a los salones…

Primero de Secundaria…

-esto es, un tanto incomodo-pensó Tenma ya que tenía varias miradas encima.

-hola!-dijo Kariya acercándose.

-ahhh hola-dijo sonriéndole.

-veo que estas un poco nervios-se sentó junto a él en la misma mesa (la mesa es de dos)

-ehhh si, como lo supiste?-dijo impresionado.

-ahhh intuición-dijo con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

-bueno, yo soy Tenma-le dio la mano.

-y yo soy Kariya-la estrecho.-que fácil… fue ser su amigo… ahora llegare mas rápido a ese chico-pensó embozando una sonrisa traviesa para sus adentros.

Segundo de secundaria…

Kirino se encontraba siendo acosado ya que no lo dejaban en paz… el chico de adelante se daba la vuelta y le puyaba la espalda con un lápiz, los de los lados molestaban enviándoles papeles; mientras que el de atrás trataba de prestar atención, cosa imposible ya que tenía mucha distracción en frente.

-…-tomo aire y se levanto-POR FAVOR DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!-grito Shindo fastidiado.

-…-todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver asustados, mientras que los que molestaban al pelirosa, se quedaron de piedra.

-hump…. –se sentó de brazos cruzados mientras lebantaba la pierna y la cruzaba

-ahhhh-Kirino se giro para mirar a su "salvador".

-que?-dijo Shindo apenado de lo que acababa de hacer-fue tan grave?-dijo.

-….ahhhh gracias-le sonrio.

-….. ahhhhh….. De-nada-Shindo vio que alrededor de Kirino unos capullos que se abrían, el fondo de color rosado pálido con brillitos blancos y fuxia, su rostro lo vio resplandeciente y su voz de ángel, con las mejillas rosadas; Shindo termino sonrojándose.

-que sucede?-dijo extrañado.

-… ahh…. Nada…-dijo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Kirino! Shindo! Dejen de hablar-dijo Tori mientras se cruza de brazos-silencio!-dijo serio.

-hai!-dijeron para luego Kirino darse vuelta y los dos mirar hacia adelante.

-muy bien… ahora sigamos-mira hacia la pizarra- América fue descubierta en 1492, en ese tiempo termina la edad media-comenzó a explicar Tori.

-….-Kirino escribió en una hoja de papel, la doblo y se la paso a Shindo.

-…-abrió la hoja y leyó: "Gracias por ayudarme con los chicos de ahora –Chibi Kirino guiñándole el ojo- te debo una-carita feliz-por cierto mi nombre es Kirino". Shindo al leer esto se sonrojo mas con tan solo conocer el nombre el chico.-…-tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir- "no, no fue nada –chibi Shindo con el pulgar en algo-no, no es necesario… y yo soy Shindo-le paso el papel.

Y así pasaron los jóvenes de secundaria… Terminaron las clases y los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse una ducha y luego bajar a cenar.

Fubuki estaba tranquilamente cantando en la regadera, Titanium para ser exactos, estaba entretenido mientras el agua recorría su delicada y sutil figura cuando de repente escucha que alguien a entrado al baño.

-quien está ahí?-cerro la regadera nervioso.

-…-las persianas se abrieron de golpe. Haciendo que el pequeño peliplata gritara.

-….-el pelirosa se acerco a él, sus ojos mostraban una inquietud perturbarte mientras tomaba de las muecas al menor.

En el comedor….

-Fubuki ya se tardo mucho-dijo Kazemaru.

-donde estará?-pregunto Midorikawa.

Cuando aparecen de la nada Tori y Gil, el primero llevaba esposado a Someoka y el segundo llevaba a un chico cubierto con una sabana.

-como te atreves a romper las reglas!-grito Tori mientras se detenía en medio del comedor.

-… Osaste desafiar el sindicato… lastimaste a un uke…-dijo Gil.

-… Someoka esta EXPULSADO PERMANENTEMENTE!-dijo Tori furioso, mientras lo pateaba y lo tiraba al piso para luego poner un pie sobre su cuerpo.-hoy no te sientes tan bien? Verdad?-dijo sadico.

-…-Gil abrazaba al pobre chico que había sufrido a causa del moreno.

Todos los semes sentían "vergüenza" ya que uno de los suyos rebajarse a lastimar…. Y que lo cacharan… eso si era descuidado.

-…-Tachimukai se fijo en el bulto al que Gil abrazaba sorprendiéndose.

-Fubiki-san!-gritaron Tenma y Kirino para luego correr a abrazar al mencionado atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-…-Gil se alejo para ayudar a Tori a sacar a Someoka.

-… chicos..-la sabana se cayó dejando ver a peliplata con su pijama, pero su rostro; estaba en llanto, mostrando tristeza, depresión y asco.

-FUBUKI!-gritaron los demás para luego correr y abrazarlo.

-Go-Goenji?-dijo Nagumo mirando al mencionado.

-… es ta muerto-Goenji emanaba veneno, su mirada ahora estaba fijada en el pelirosa, iba a pagar el haber lastimado a su ángel caído.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil: hasta la otra!<strong>

**Tori:... cuidense! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori:.. Hello! ... ^^**

**Gil: aqui esta! el segundo capi!**

**Yue: ... al fic Jackie-san... aqui esta; el lemon GoenjixFubuki que me lo pediste hace como 3 meses xDD =.=U lamentamos la demora**

* * *

><p><strong>Internado Yaoi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: CONFIA.<strong>

Si bien, Someoka habia sido echado a patadas del internado después de hacer tenido el trato especial de Goenji, (puñetazos, golpes, patadas, y haber sido noqueado con un bate lleno de clavos) ya no volvería a caminar por varios años.

Ahora Fubuki estaba en el aula de castigo, la razón fue por no copiar nada en clases, y como no hacerlo cuando tienes un trauma en tu cabeza y no lo puedes sacar de esta…

-no puedo…. Olvidar-decía preocupado mientras trataba de distraer su mente dibujando, pero lo único que conseguía era dibujar rostros asustados o tristes-vaya, esto me va ayudar mucho-dijo burlándose de su propia ironía.

-toc- toc-la puerta se abre haciendo que Fubuki se ponga a la defensiva.

-oye, tranquilo-dijo Goenji mientras entraba en la habitación.

-…-lo miro serio-que quieres?-dijo.

-yo solo vengo por unos apuntes que deje aquí-dijo mientras buscaba entre los pupitres.

-…. Te ayudare a buscar-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-… gracias-contesto Goenji mientras seguía su búsqueda.

Estuvieron buscando por un rato pero al no encontrarlo Fubuki empezó a tener dudas de lo que de verdad estaba buscando ese chico.

-… No lo encontramos-dijo Fubuki- si no está aquí, entonces busca en otra parte-alego serio, estaba junto a Goenji detrás del escritorio del maestro mirando a todos los pupitres.

-pues… no lo creo-contesto para tomarlo de las manos-ya encontré lo que andaba buscando-dijo para empujarlo contra el mueble y acostarlo sobre este, terminado Goenji encima de Fubuki sobre la mesa.

-Que! Intentas hacer!-dijo asustado.

-no te preocupes…. Yo no te lastimare como lo hizo ese tarado, solo te are mio, para que nadie más te lastime-contesto, a lo que hizo sonrojar al menor.

-suéltame!-luchaba por saberse del agarre del mayor cosa inútil.

-… no haré eso…-dijo para luego sacar unas esposas y esposarlo a una de las agarraderas de la mesa-mmmm te ves muy adorable-acerco su rostro al menor para besarlo mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa.

-mmmmm!-decía Fubuki, al principio se resistió, moviéndose estrepitosamente; pero luego se dejo llevar.-QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!-se reprimía mentalmente-porque me estoy dejando llevar? Porque lo estoy haciendo?-se hacia las preguntas aunque su cuerpo hacia otra cosa.

-….-Goenji comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del menor haciendo que este gimiera y al instante introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del más bajo, explorando, tocando; hasta que encontró la lengua del otro, comenzando así un frenético baile.

Poco tiempo después tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire, cuando la lengua de Goenji se retiro, un hilo de saliva unía ambas cavidades, mientras otro hilo de saliva bajaba por el mentón de Fubuki.

-…. Wau…. Que buen uke resultaste ser-apremio Goneji para luego comenzar a besar desesperado el cuello del menor.

-…. Ahhh…..-suspiraba mientras se retorcía.

-calma mi niño-le beso la frente.-no te lastimare, te are llegar la cielo-dijo para luego bajar de nuevo a su cuello y comenzar a dejarle mordías, lamidas, besos y uno que otro chupón.

-ahhh… ahhhh! Mmmmm…-gemía sonrojado.-Go-Goenji-san!-suspiro entrecortado.

-… sabes mi nombre?-se detuvo para mirarlo.

-sí, eres de III año, te conozco por lo que le hiciste a Someoka, en mi grado no dejan de hablar de ti-respondió.

-ahhhh-se sonrojo apenado-…. Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos algo del otro; no? Shiro-chan?-sonrió para luego bajar y comenzar a besar el pecho del menor, mientras que con sus manos apretaba los pezones del albino.

-…. Ahhhh…-se sonrojo mientras gemía.-Shuu-ya-gemía mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja.

-dime?-sonrió mientras seguía acariciando los pezones erectos del menor.

-… déjame…. No-no hagas eso…-dijo sonrojado.

-por qué no?-sonrió, mientras bajaba sus mano hasta la entrepierna y apretaba sobre la ropa el miembro latente.

-… AHHHHH! –gimió-Shuu-ya…. –Dijo.

-no te are espera…-dijo para luego comenzar a besar su abdomen y bajar de apoco.

-mmmmm-se estremecía mientras sentía mariposa en el estomago y unas corrientes eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpo.

-… -gruño al encontrarse el pantalón-esto no es necesario-dijo para luego desabrocharlo y quitárselo con todo u ropa interior-ohhhh estoy viendo un ángel-dijo mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-… no…. –cerro los ojos- es vergonzoso-dijo apenado.

-para nada Shiro-chan…. No tienes porque apenarte por eso… eres muy tierno-dijo para luego lamer el miembro erecto del mencionado.

-ahhh-gimió-no, hagas, eso…-dijo sonrojado.

-por qué no?-pregunto-sabes, eres adorable-contesto para luego introducir completamente el miembro del menor en su cavidad bucal, lamiendo, moviendo de atrás hacia adelante.

-me, vengo…-dijo para luego expulsar aquel liquido pegajoso y blanquecino que tanto anhelaba Goenji.

-…. Mmmm-trago con una mirada maliciosa. –Tienes un sabor exquisito-se lamio los labios.

-… no digas eso-sonrojado-

-vamos Shiro-chan-dijo son una sonrisa-será mejor avanzar-se desabrocho sus pantalones, se los quito mostrando un gran miembro muy erecto.

-ahhhh-fubuki se asusto, estaba a punto de ser violado otra vez.

-no te preocupes-le acaricia la cabeza. Con cuidado introdujo su miembro en la cavidad del menor, entrando despacio para que el menor se acoplara.

-ahhhhh….-su gemido aumentaba a medida era penetrado.

-calma, solo relajate-tomo las caderas del menor para pocicionar mejor la trallectoria y luego retroceder para comenzar nuevas envestidas; desenfrenadas, y cada vez mas rapidas. La mesa se movia a tal punto que parecia que iba a colapsar en cualquir minuto.

Despues de varios minuos de pudor desenfrenado Goenji termino viniendose dentro de la cavidad del menor; sonrio ya que habia cumplido sus metas: hacer al albino suyo y hacerlo sentir que tener sexo no es malo. Goenji le quito las esposas a Fubuki, se vistio y luego le coloco la ropa inferior a Fubuki, la camisa mas o menos puesta, lo sento en sus piernas y lo abrazo; queria hacerlo sentir que el no se marcharia de su lado. Lo cual fubuki entendio y lo abrazo, minetras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil: hasta la otra!<strong>

**Tori:... cuidense! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori:.. Hello! ... ^^**

**Gil: aqui esta! el tercer capi!**

**Yue: ... muy pronto... x que? x q sabemos q dejamos unas 3 materias y como nos van a matar; pues... aqui esta...**

* * *

><p><strong>Internado Yaoi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: Crea fama y hechate a dormir<strong>

Si bien el comenzar el año había sido "emocionante" para algunos y aburrido para muchos; debido a la inauguración de clases los estudiantes fueron llevados a la playa en la semana de vacaciones de verano…

-Muy bien jóvenes…-hablo naoko.- es un sector de 1000 m cuadrados, incluye área de recreación, playa, bosque, entre otros… las reglas son las mismas, ahora diviértanse…. Ahh y una cosa más; los delegados estarna pendientes así que no se les ocurra hacer una travesura-dijo seria.

Los jóvenes se dispersaron; ya habían dejado sus maletas en el hotel y ahora estaban en bañadores disfrutando de la playa; para distinguir sus estudiantes sus bañadores eran de acuerdo al color de los dormitorios, del sur (bañadores de color blanco) dormitorios del norte (bañadores de color negro)

-ahhhh, Midorikawa! Déjame!-gritaba Kazemaru ya que estaba siendo enterrado con arena.

-no!-decía mientras lo enterraba.

-déjelo sempai…-decía Kirino mientras desenterraba al peliazul.

-ustedes tres…-dijo Suzuno sentado cerca de ellos sobre una toalla de tamaño colosal y debajo de una gigante sombrilla.

-son terribles-dijo Kidou mientras disfrutaba de una soda helada junto a Suzuno.

-etto… que hacen?-dijo Kariya mientras se paraba frente de Kirino.

-… enterrar a Kazemaru!-dijo Midorikawa.

-desenterrarlo!-decía Kirino afanado.

-ya me aburrió jugar…. –suspiro Kazemaru.- Fubuki, Tachimukai me sacan?-dijo serio.

-ahhhh hai-salieron del mar, como tal fuese en cámara lenta bajo las miradas de ciertos pedófilos que se querían ligar a ambos chichos con talle de lolitas; para sacar a Kazemaru y luego regresar al mar.

-… ustedes….-dijo Kariya-ahhh-se asusto al ver una fila de pingüinos que se dirigían al mar con un pito en el cuello cada uno y con lentes de sol.

-eso lo hizo Sakuma-dijo Tenma sentado junto a Kidou.

-… si, y? son los guardacostas, nada más-contesto Sakuma; este estaba sentado junto a Tenma; mientras veía como los pingüinos entraban al mar y unos dos cuidaban al par de lolitas.

-… y tu…. –se levanto Kazemaru mientras se sentaba junto a Suzuno.-que haces aquí?-dijo serio, un seme; vagando por aquí… no se descuidaría y pondría a sus "hermanitos" a su disposición.

-bueno… solo venia a ver a Tenma-dijo extrañado por los pingüinos.

-ahhh si!-dijo Tenma mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente junto a Kariya.

-… mmmm seguro?-dijo Kidou alzando una ceja.

-sí, venía a preguntarle si me acompaña a buscar unos raspados-dijo serio.

-sí, claro x que no?-dijo Tenma.

-espera; Kirino ira con ustedes-dijo Midorikawa.

-… que?-dijo el pelirosa.

-lo que escuchaste-dijo Sakuma.

-bueno-suspiro para levantarse.

-Kariya, el es Kirino; Kirino el es Kariya-los presento Tenma mientras caminaban los tres por la orilla del mar.

-hola-dijo Kariya.

-hola-dijo Kirino para luego quedar en un silencio total.

-ahhhh Kariya; donde están los raspados?-hablo Tenma para romper el hielo.

-… pues…. Mira-señala-están debajo de esas palmeras.

-… vamos!-dijo Tenma mientras se adelantaba.

-… Tenma-suspiro Kirino.

-y tu….-dijo Kariya mientras caminaba junto al pelirosa.

-eh?-lo miro.

-… pues, me das curiosidad-dijo.

-curiosidad?-dijo un tanto serio-a que te refieres?

-… a que…. Tu cabello-dijo para tomar una de las coletas y jalarlas.

-AHÍ! KARIYA!-dijo enojado mientras le jalaba la mejilla-déjame-decía con una venita a punto de estallarle.

-no….-dijo mientras le jalaba aun más la coleta.

-ahhh!-por tanto q se jalaban perdieron el equilibrio y se fueron de cabeza contra la arena.

Cuando cayeron, se miraron un rato y luego comenzaron a reír; de algún modo les había causado gracia la forma en que se habían comportado. Cundo de repente….

-… vaya, vaya… Kariya-dijo Fudou.

-…-levanto la vista- Sempais-dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kirino a levantarse.

-…-Kirino solo los miraba serio mientras los mayores comenzaban a rodearlo.

-déjenlo-dijo Kariya molesto.

-ya, ya… si no le aremos nada-dijo Hiroto.

-solo lo queremos conocer-dijo Endo mientras lo miraba.

-….-Kirino se sentía muy incomodo con tantas miradas sobre él.

-Kirino?-dijo Shindo mientras aparecía con un raspado junto con Tsurigi.

-Shindou?-dijo el pelirosa.

-ahhh con que ya se conocían-dijo Goenji mirando la expresión de Kariya la cual mostraba ira hacia Shindou.

-chicos, chicos… no se estresen-dijo Genda.

-Por qué no surfeamos un rato? Ehh?-dijo Tsunami.

-… ahhhhh no, tengo que regresar-dijo Kirino.

-y tu niño bueno, no vas a ser las cosas porque estas solo?-dijo Fudou.

-pues….-se encogió de hombros.

-entonces…. Niño? Q dices? Te reto-dijo Tsunami.

-mmmm-lo pensó- acepto!-levanto la vista desafiante.

-wau…. Que niño al que le echaron el ojo-pensó Hiroto.

Tenma regresaba con los raspados; pero vio que los mayores estaban "molestando" a Kirino y a Kariya por la mirada del último que parecía irritada, hacia uno de los chicos de cabellera castaña. Así que salió corriendo en busca de sus demás sempais.

Tsunami le dio una tabla de surf a Kirino…

-vamos-dijo Fudou.

-….-Kirino trago seco mientras corría hacia el mar, se subía a su tabla y comenzaba a bracear mar adentro.

Los demás lo miraban en la arena…

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Hiroto.

-ni yo, ese niño lo veo un tanto asustado…-dijo Genda.

En eso aparecen los ukes junto con los delegados…

-que sucede aquí-dijo Tori mientras se cruza de brazos.

-ahhh –todos miraron mar a dentro

-… que hace Kirino haya-dijo Gil sorprendido.

-que Kirino no sabe nadar?-hablo Midorikawa.

-que ese niño qué?-dijeron los semes.

-… KIRINO!-grito Tori enojado.

Kirino al estar lejos no escuchaba; se levanto balanceándose sobre la tabla con temor, tomo la ola e iba perfectamente estable para ser su primera vez; lo estaba logrando! No se caía; cuando de repente detrás de la ola que habia tomado le apareció otra, la cual no la vio y termino volcándolo.

-KIRINO!-le gritaron en unisonó.

El pelirosa estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote, cosa que le costaba mucho; mientras que en la arena enseguida se tiro mar Tori. El pelirosa sin fuerzas, se desmayo y comenzó a hundirse.

-…. –Sakuma saco un silbato y de repente dos pingüinos aparecieron y fueron tras Kirino. Nadando al fondo para luego colorase uno a cada lado del pelirosa y sacarlo a la superficie; al ser pequeños no tenían tanta fuerza y apenas si lo podían sostener.

-… esto está mal-dijo Tori mientras llegaba con ellos. Los pingüinos apoyaban a Kirino en su espalda y después de asegurarse que no se caería desaparecieron entre las olas.

Todos los estudiantes estaban aglomerados en la orilla de la playa mirando como el mayor se acercaba; pronto salió del mar emergiendo con el menor desmayado en brazos.

- Kirino!-se acercaron al verlos.

-….-Tori acostó al mejor sobre la arena boca arriba, puso su mano sobre el pecho y opuso presión.-vamos….-decía mientras trataba de reanimar al otro.

-…-todos estaban de espectadores alrededor.

-…. –Kirino se despertó y comenzó a toser.

-qué alivio-dijeron los ukes mientras lo abrazaban.

-…-Tori se levanto; tenía el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados se dirigió a los semes y a los ukes (pero más a los semes) y dijo.-QUE SE CRELLERON! Como pudieron hacerle hacer algo asi! Y ustedes? Que no cuidan a uno de los suyos? Y tu…. No sabes nadar…. Aprende si quieres sorfear-dijo enfadado (como la cara de Takano-san de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 en el capítulo 11 cuando descubre que Onodera se cambio el nombre a propósito)

-etto…. Lo sentimos-dijeron apenados.

-casi se muere!-dijo enfurecido.

-lo sentimos-repitieron.

-….AHHHHH! Nunca me había enojado tanto!-grito fastidiado.

-lo sentimos-dijeron nuevamente.

-…. –suspiro-serán castigados…. –dijo mirando como Gil ayudaba a que Kirino se reincorporara nuevamente.

-usted da miedo-dijo Kariya.

-CALLATE!-dijo enojado.

-creo que eres bipolar-dijo Gil mientras una gota le salía de tras de la cabeza.

-mmmm creo q si… -suspiro- bueno, su castigo será… Dormirán juntos… ustedes y ustedes-señalo a los ukes y a los semes.

-QUEEEEEEE!-gritaron en unisonó.

-PERO?-replicaron.

-pero nada! Quieren eso, o que les quite las vacaciones y los envié de regreso al internado?-se puso las manos en la cintura.

-mmm bueno-suspiraron en unisonó.

El sol se oculto pronto y todos regresaron al hotel a reinstalarse… El hotel era de una planta nada más; de forma cuadrada las habitaciones estaban enumeradas, enfrente de las habitaciones estaban dos palmeras, luego un extenso terreno en donde en medio de este estaban dos piscinas una para adultos y otra para niños, suelo de cerámica de pieza media en el interior de las habitaciones (para llegar de un extremo a otro tenias q pasar las piscinas.) las camas de agua, las decoraciones un tanto llamativas, como: tiquis, peces en peceras, una chica ula ula, y la ventanera con forma de circulo, las paredes pintadas de color azul marino, las lámparas con diseños marinos.

-muy bien…. Quien dormirá con quien?-dijo Tori con una tablilla en mano.

-…-nadie quería ser el primero en hablar.

-… ya que me quitan el tiempo de ir a revirar al resto, yo los emparejare-dijo Tori- Endo y Kazemaru; Hiroto y Midorikawa; Fudou y Kidou; Goenji y Fubuki; Genda y Sakuma; Nagumo y Suzuno; Tsunami y Tachimuaki; Tsurugi y Tenma… -miro a los que quedaban- Shindo, Kirino y Kariya, ustedes duermen juntos-dijo para luego anotarlos.

-PERO QUEE!-dijeron disgustados

-debieron pensarlo mejor antes de hacer lo de hacer rato…. bueno me voy…. –se va.

-joder… -Todos tomaron sus maletas y se fueron.

Habitación 1…

-….-entra en la habitación-porque yo-renegaba Suzuno mientras dejaba sus maletas en un lugar donde no estorbasen.

-….-Nagumo dejo sus maletas junto a la puerta y se tiro sobre la cama de agua.

-ni te creas que yo dormiré en el suelo-se lanzo también a la cama cayendo sobre el pelirrojo.

-que crees que haces?-dijo sonrojado Nagumo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-….deja de ponerte rojo, pervertido!-dijo para pegarle un zape en la cabeza y luego acostarse a su lado y darle la espalda-tócame y te mato-dijo.

-au!-se quejo mientras se sobaba-ukes…-dijo para darle la espalda.

-….-Suzuno estaba sonrojado-como es posible…-pensó mientras trato de dormir

Habitación 2….

-… porque estamos juntos?-dijo Fubuki mientras miraba por la ventana.

-… por que el destino así lo quiso-dijo Goenji para luego abrazar por detrás al mencionado.

-…..-se sonrojo.

-te vez tan tierno _no todo lo que se cosecha está sano" _así-le beso la mejilla.

-… no digas eso… -dijo apenado.

-decir qué?... la verdad?-sonrió.

Que podía decir? Desde la vez de la pérdida del cuaderno Fubuki confiaba en Goenji, no por ser uno de los mas fornidos del año, si no porque él pudo curar aquella herida que pensaba nunca sanaría, además de ser cariñoso y muy afectuoso con el menor; poco a poco fue ganándose la confianza del peligris muy rápido.

-…-bostezo.

-te llevare a la cama-dijo para tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo hasta la cama, el cual lo deposito con suavidad.

-….. Espera….-se hizo a un lado mientras le jalaba la manga de la camisa al mayor para indicar que se acostara a su lado.

-…como quieras-sonrió para obedecer.

Habitación 3

-….-Endo estaba "tranquilo" acostado sobre la cama mirando el techo.

-…-aparece Kazemaru, saliendo del baño con una bata puesta y con el cabello suelto.

-…-lo mira. Estaba en el infierno? Según él, _aunque todo lo que se ve no es real_…

-… deja de verme como un idiota Endo, mejor me duermo yo en la bañera y tú te quedas en la cama-dijo serio.

-… como quieras-dijo mientras se levantaba-ten-le lanza una sabana directo a la cara y luego le lanza la almohada-que duermas bien-dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

-que maduro-dijo Kazemaru mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima y tomando la almohada se macha.

El hecho de que ambos actuaran así es por un problema que tuvieron antes, prácticamente se conocen de por vida, eran los mejores amigos hasta que apareció cierta muchacha la cual le robo el corazón. Endo dejo a Kazemaru; solo por una mujer de verde cabello…. Una zorra la cual lo dejaría plantado tiempo después quedando como un completo estúpido frente a la persona que más lo quería; pero como al tener un corazón tan grande, lo perdono; aunque cayó nuevamente _la segunda _igual Endo peleo con la de pelo lila y cortaron; lo volvió a perdonar. _Una tercera vez_ perdió nuevamente con una pelianaranjada. Cuando trato de hablar con Kazemaru nuevamente, ya no había mas… aquel corazón se había cansado de esperar, de ser abandonado, "_la tercera es la vencida"._

**Flash Back**

-… pero Kazemaru-decía el Endo de 14 años mientras seguía a Kazemaru.

-OLVIDALO!-dijo mientras seguía caminando a la salida de la casa del de banda naranja. -estuve esperándote tres veces, TRES VECES! Sabes… siempre estuve ahí para ti-dijo encarándolo mostrando como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- te consolé, las veces que lo necesitaste, te ayude las veces que lo ocupaste, te levante las veces que te caías; hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria, y aun asi, no sabes lo que siento-dijo mientras su tono de voz aumentaba al igual que las lagrimas.

-Kazemaru…-hablo Endo sorprendido.

-que te sorprende? El hecho de que haya sido un tonto? El hecho que pensé que nunca me dejarías solo, o el hecho que me enamore de ti-dijo entre llanto.

-Kazemaru…. Yo….-hablo Endo mientras acercaba su mano a las mejilla del peliazul.

-eres de lo peor-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y salía corriendo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Habitación 4…

-… sabe, no debería dormir en el suelo-dijo Tachimukai mientras se asomaba a la orilla de la cama mirando al pelirosa que se encontraba acostado sobre el suelo.

-pero es que hay solo una cama, y no te quiero incomodar-dijo mientras miraba al castaño.

-seguro?-dijo.

-si, seguro-sonrio.

-bueno…. –se sonrojo para luego apagar la luz con rapidez –_que? Fue eso?-_penso mientras trataba de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil: hasta la otra!<strong>

**Tori:... cuidense!**

**Yue:... ojala y no nos maten...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori:.. Hello! ... ^^**

**Gil: aqui esta! el cuarto...capi!**

**Yue: ... mmm lamentamos la demora... disque nos habian bloqueado la cuenta... =.=U y por eso no podiamos publicar**

* * *

><p><strong>Internado Yaoi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: A palabras necias, oidos sordos<strong>

HABITACION 5….

-que no puedes esperar-dijo Midorikawa mientras movía la persiana que estaba en a la regadera y asomaba su cabeza.

-Claro que no, es una urgencia-dijo Hiroto mientras miraba al peliverde.

-que tanto me miras-dijo serio Midorikawa.

-que por tu culpa me voy a hacer en los pantalones…..-dijo.

Explicaciones? No muchas, Midorikawa al nomas entrar en la habitación que compartiría con el pelirrojo se fue al baño a tomarse una ducha para aclarar su mente (la cosa es… regadera al lado derecho, una persiana de color azul separaba la regadera del inodoro y el lava manos). Y como Midorikawa se tardaba mucho a Hiroto le entro ganas de orinar…. Y pues, no le quedo de otra más que entrar….

-ohhh si-cierra la persiana quedando el de un lado y Hiroto del otro lado .

Un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del WC…. ( xDD asi es como abreviamos "BAÑO" con Inu) se escuchaba el agua correr.. y bueno… pues, ciertos sonidos muy comunes en el baño; después de que Hiroto termino de hacer lo suyo volteo a ver hacia la persiana sonrojándose de sobre manera. La persiana a pesar de su color tan fuerte, era un tanto MUY transparente; sus ojos se deleitaban con la figura que se movía al otro lado de la cortina, a pesar de que no se distinguía mucho, si se veía demás, para dejar la imaginación a flote.

-….- Midorikawa trataba de ignorar el simple hecho que el pelirrojo estuviera encerrado en el mismo baño.-_EN EL MISMO BAÑO?_-pensó _–MOMENTO! PELIGRO!_-su mente se había dado cuenta en el GRAN peligro que estaba su trasero, no conocía al de ojos jade así que no sabía que aria después. Movió un poquito la persiana solo para extender su brazo y buscar la toalla esperando acertar lo más rápido posible.

-…-Hiroto miro lo que el otro hacia (nota:…. Aunque Hiroto "termino de hacer lo suyo" nunca dije que se había subido la crema llera…. Entre otras cosas que ustedes ya se imaginan).

Midorikawa esforzado en encontrar la toalla utilizando solo el sentido del tacto, después de unos 10 segundos logro tocar algo.

-_que…. Es….._-dijo para tratar de jalarlo con suavidad.

-….-Hiroto gimió.

-… eh?-se sorprendió por el gemido del otro-_QUE RAYOS ESTOY TOCANDO!_-penso mientras movía la persiana y asomaba la cabeza, abriendo los ojos como platos por lo que vio.

-…. Con que tratando de masturbarme eh?-dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa pervertida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ahhh! –lo suelta- etto…. Yo no….-trato de defenderse, pero opto por cerrar la persiana (GRAN ERROR).

-… sabes….. tu curiosidad me sorprende-dijo para luego acercarse y abrir la persiana por completo viendo como el más bajo se arrinconaba en una esquina.-me tienes miedo?-sonrió pervertido.

-…. Ya déjame… solo fue un error, yo solo quería mi toalla-trato de defenderse.

-…. Sabes…. Eres muy lindo-se acerco mas a el tomándolo de los hombros y estamparlo con suavidad contra la pared.-no te me escapas-lo tomo de las manos.

-…..-Midorikawa no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de ser violado-…._ Son hermosos-_pensó para luego quedarse prendido de los ojos del test de papel.

HABITACION 6….

Sakuma estaba bien tranquilo durmiendo, si bien no sabía que se había hecho su compañero de cuarto y ni le importaba, lo único que quería era relajarse y pasar una linda noche descansando.

-….-abre la puerta, entra y luego la cierra. Como las luces estaban a pagadas, apenas si se veía. Se quito la camisa y luego se dirigió a la cama, con sus manos comenzó a sentir/tocar sorprendiéndose de lo que sus manos palpaban.

Podían sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero se movía mientras respiraba, las movió un poco más arriba sintiendo su rostro, era tan delicado y suave. Busco una mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre esta. Y ahí estaba aquella delicada figura, se veía tan frágil abrazando un piplop de peluche, sus mejillas con una capa de rubor encima, la boca entre abierta.

-…._que tierno-_pensó Genda mientras se acostaba. Pero cuando lo hizo, al ser cama de agua, esta se movió haciendo que Sakuma también se moviera pegando sus cuerpos (Sakuma estaba de espaldas y al ser movido se acerco mas a Genda, este estaba acostado mirando la espalda del menor pero como se movió ahora tenía la cabeza del menor pegado a su cuello y parte de su boca) Genda aprovecho la situación y cómodamente paso su brazo y pego más a Sakuma contra su cuerpo.- buenas noches-lo abrazo mientras dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro y rubor en sus mejillas.

HABITACION 7….

-… Tenma jugaba con un balón.

-…-Tsurigi leía un libro mientras veía al menor de reojo.

-…-Tenma lo patea y por la fuerza que lleva rebota contra la pared y de paso le tira a Tsurugi el libro de las manos.

-que acaso no te puedes quedarte quieto-dijo enojado-vas a romper algo-serio.

-…. Lo lamento!-se inclino ante él.

-…..-solo lo miraba.-solo eres un niño-suspiro- nunca entenderías-se dirige a la puerta.

-un niño? Espera!-dijo enojado mientras lo tomaba de la parte baja de la camisa.

-…-se detuvo- que quieres?-lo miro mientras se giraba para mirarlo a la cara.

-….-se tenso-….. no, no es nada-dijo para darle la espalda.

-_que niño más raro_ Como quieras-dijo para luego marcharse de la habitación.

_-porque tuve que quedar con alguien así!-_renegaba de su suerte.

HABITACION 8…

El aura de esta habitación parecía como si estuviesen en la segunda guerra mundial. Por un lado Fudou tratando de mantener la cordura, y por el otro lado esta Kidou viendo como rayos dividir la cama; si bien no querían dormir juntos, tampoco querían dormir en el suelo.

-déjalo así, nunca lograras partir una cama de agua-dijo serio.

-…. Yo no dormiré en el suelo-respondió serio.

-…. Y si hacemos un trueque?-dijo Fudou.-yo te dejare dormir en la cama, y tú me darás tus horribles gogles.

-….-lo pensó.-está bien-suspiro cansado mientras se quitaba los gogles, mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojizos-ten-se los dio.

-…..-se sonrojo a solo ver sus ojos, mientras tomaba los gogles.

-que tanto miras?-dijo serio.

-nada-le dio la espalda-_como es posible que alguien asi me ponga nervioso_-pensaba.

-…._que tipo más raro_-pensó Kidou.

HABITACION 9…..

-… Kariya, devuélvemelo! Es mío!-dijo enojado.

-…. Kirino-sempai duerme con ositos-dijo de una forma burlona mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre la cama.

-dame a Suzuki!-decía enojado y apenado mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

-NO!-saltaba feliz.

-…. No molestes-dijo Shindou para luego arrebatarle el osito.

-oye! Sabes cuánto me costó quitárselo!-dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

-….-le da el oso a Kirino.

-gracias…-abrazo el osito- ahora lo mantendré lejos de ti-dijo mientras miraba a Kariya.

-…-este le saco la lengua.

-….-le dio la espalda-…. Me voy a cambiar-tomo su pijama y se fue al baño.

-…que pasa contigo Kariya?-dijo Shindou.

-a que te refieres?-dijo serio como si nada.

-… porque lo molestas tanto, a eso me refiero-dijo serio mientras lo miraba.

-pues…. Y por que quieres saber? metido!-le dijo.

-….-se enoja- ya cállate, se que tu actitud hacia Ranmaru es extraña-dijo enfadado.

-Ranmaru? Ahora lo llamas por su nombre! Quien te crees que eres para llamarlo así?-dijo enojado.

-disculpame por llamarlo por su nombre-dijo sarcastico.

-...-Kirino salia del baño-... que pasa?-noto que tanto con Shindou como Kariya estaban a punto de ocacionar una pelea-DETENGANSE!-corrio y se puso en medio de ambos-ya vasta!-cuando de repente sucede algo inesperado, al pelirosa se le cae la toalla...

* * *

><p><strong>Gil: bueno lo dejamos en suspenso...<strong>

**Tori:... PREGUNTAS!**

**Yue:... **

**1- Que creen que haga Kirino?**

**2- Tenma, Tsurugi, Kidou y Fudou se llevaran bie?**

**3-les gusto?**

**4- nos extrañaron? **

**Tori:... x q nosotros a ustedes si ... bueno, hasta la otra...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori: etto... jejejeje-nervioso.**

**Gil: se que nos quieren matar... digo... ha pasado tanto tiempo –asustado detrás de Tori.**

**Yue: bueno-suspiro- después de muchos problemas lamentamos mucho nuestra horrible demora; pero ahora que somos agradados y el siguiente año entramos a la Universidad, nos queda mucho tiempo libre.**

**Tori: en recompensa estaremos publicando más seguido **

**Gil: sin más el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Caoitulo 5: <strong>precaución <strong>**

* * *

><p>Si bien Kirino Ranmaru estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de todas o eso creía el ya que se le había caído la toalla quedando completamente desnudo enseñando sus honores a la vista de dos desconocidos; los colores se le subieron a la cara y en un rápido movimiento se agacho, tomo su toalla se la amarro de nuevo a la cintura y luego afronto las miradas de ambos espectadores.<p>

-no sé de qué te preocupas-dijo Kariya-aunque ahora si estoy seguro que eres un hombre-se bufo.

-¡pequeño demonio!-Kirino se acerco al otro y le jalo las mejillas.

-¡sueltame!-se quejo el más bajo para jalarle el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto.

-deberían de calmarse un rato... ¿sí?-Shindo aun estaba rojo por lo que minutos atrás había sucedido.

-como digas-Kirino soltó a Kariya-ahora si me disculpan... necesito privacidad-tomo la mano de Kariya para que le soltara los cabellos, sin soltarla también le tomo la mano a Shindo y caminando con ambos los saco de la habitación colocando seguro a la puerta dejándolos a fuera.

-¡OYE!-Kariya grito mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-nos ha sacado, sin ningún problema-recapacito Shindo.

-de seguro está jugando con nosotros; ese afeminado no se la pasara nada bonito conmigo cerca-susurro Kariya.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos chicos se habían cansado de esperar, Shindo se había marchado en busca de unas bebidas y Kariya se había sentado apoyando su espalda contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, pero lo que no conto es que se quedara dormido.

-listo, ya estoy cambiando-Kirino apareció con un pijama color blanco (camisa y pantalón para dormir) pero miro que Shindo no estaba y Kariya estaba dormido-esta gente es muy extraña-susurro para luego colocarse en frente de Kariya, agacharse y tomarlo en brazos (estilo princesa) y levantarse con el menor.

En ese mismo instante apareció Shindo con las bebidas quedando sorprendido por la escena; Kirino sostenía a Kariya mientras caminaba hacia dentro del cuarto, por instinto le siguió y vio cuando el pelirrosa coloco al de cabellera azulada-verdosa sobre la cama de agua.

-¿ya vas a dormir?-Shindo hablo desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡ah!-dio un leve grito-me asustaste-lo miro.

-tal parece estabas muy concentrado en lo que hacias-Shindo sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago al pronunciar aquellas palabras; camino dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-ehh si, quizás, no mucho-le sonrió-¿Cómo haremos para dormir?-pregunto.

-bueno, si quieres puedes dormir junto con Kariya, yo dormiré en el suelo-ofreció el castaño.

-no creo que eso es saludable para tu columna; además la cama se ve lo suficientemente grande para los 3-dijo mientras miraba la cama.

-debes estar bromeando-dijo Shindo.

-sí, claro-en un rápido movimiento tomo al castaño y de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia la cama lo acostó de un empujón, camino hacia el interruptor de la luz y apago toda claridad.

Con cuidado regreso a la cama de agua pero se disgusto al sentir que solo estaba Kariya.

-¿qué te hiciste?-Kirino no quería más sorpresas.

-duerme tu en medio, no quiero dormir junto a Kariya-sin decir más Shindo empujo a Kirino contra la cama y luego de que este se acomodara el castaño se acostó también.

El sol se colaba por la ventanilla, sus parpados pesaban mucho y a pesar que poco a poco se despertaba, se nevaba a abrir los ojos; hasta que por fin lo hizo, se estiro de forma perezosa, se baño y se alisto para un nuevo día.

Camino por los pasillos mientras bostezaba aun algo decaído con su tablilla en mano para hacer el típico chequeo de habitación, sin pensarlo mucho irrumpió en la primera habitación que encontró sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

El cuerpo de Suzuno yacía dormido sobre el cuerpo de Nagumo ambos estaban boca abajo, le dio gracia al principio ya que le recordaba algunos años a tras, pero si consideración alguna, el delegado de los dormitorios del norte tomo su pito y soplo, el sonido se hizo escuchar por todo el edificio.

-¡AAAHH!-ambos jóvenes se despertaron de golpe.

-¡levántense! ¡Es un nuevo día!-Tori dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Como si de domino se tratase al despertar a uno, todos se despertaron por zendo estruendo sacando la cabeza de sus dormitorios al instante.

-¡ponto estará el desayuno! Apúrense-dijo serio, a lo que los jóvenes cerraron la puerta rápido.

En el comedor...

-Me duele mi espalda-se quejo Kazemaru.

-debió ser horrible dormir en una bañera-dijo Kidou.

-por cierto ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes 2?-Tachimukai miro a Midorikawa y a Sakuma los cuales actuaban un poco extraño.

-¿yo? No tengo nada-dijo Midorikawa tratando de parecer normal.

-ahh... es que ahora cuando desperté, Genda... me...me...me... estaba abrazando-los colores se le subieron a la cara enseguida.

-Debes tener más cuidado-hablo Fubuki algo nervioso.

-ustedes también-Suzuno miro a Tenma y Kirino los cuales comían muy tranquilos.

-no se dé que te preocupas, Tsurugi me odia por haberle tirado un libro de un pelotazo... así que ni me habla.

-no te confíes, actúan como lobos con piel de oveja-dijo Kazemaru mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa por el dolor de su espalda-necesito un terapista-se quejo.

-ya deja de quejarte-dijo Midorikawa fastidiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yue: bueno, eso es todo por hoy...<br>**

**Tori: gracias por leer y Gomenasai  
><strong>

**Gil: hasta la otra U.U**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori: Hola! Como prometimos! Estamos más al pendiente **

**Gil: ****Sabemos que somos malos por tardar mucho... pero ahora estaremos más pendientes... **

**Yue: trataremos de publicar al mes, si es posible en menos tiempo cada vez**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>¿te abstienes?<strong>**

* * *

><p>-Bueno, jóvenes primero que nada ¡Feliz navidad!-llamo la atención el delegado de la clase sur-como ya saben hoy habrá una fiesta de noche buena...<p>

-¡vestimenta decente!-Tori interrumpió a Gil-¿verdad Fudou?-miro al mencionado.

-¡sí! ¡Sí! Madre-dijo a lo que los jóvenes se rieron.

Un tic en su ceja derecha apareció al instante-respétame aunque sea una vez en la vida-suplico mientras se masajeaba su sien.

-si...-a Tori se le ilumino el rostro-...madre-la luz desapareció enseguida mientras los menores reían a carcajadas.

-¡Ven aquí enano del demonio!-El delegado del norte estuvo a punto de saltarle encima si no fuera porque Gil lo detuvo a tiempo.

-niños... tal parece Tori a consumido mucha azúcar-dijo el más bajo nervioso-tengan el día libre hasta las 6... Todos se reunirán aquí...-dijo para luego darles la señal para que se retiraran.

.

-vas a terminar matando a nuestro delegado por los nervios-Tsunami rio.

-es divertido sacarlo de sus casillas-dijo como si nada.

-deberías de dejarlo tranquilo solo por hoy-dijo Endou con su típica pose de sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

-tengo sueño-se quejo Hiroto.

-¿acaso no dormiste bien?-Nagumo lo miro.

-¡mmm! Si supieran-dijo Genda-Hiroto, si te pega calentura con Midorikawa, has que le baje a los gemidos-dijo como si nada haciendo que Endo, Tsunami, Tsurugi, Shindou y Kariya se sonrojaran.

-¡Genda! ¡Eso es privado!-dijo completamente avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-pero si es tu culpa-se quejo- yo estaba completamente dormido cuando a media noche casi empiezo a escuchar gemidos...-sonríe triunfante.

-¡deja de decir eso!-Hiroto estaba completamente sonrojado.

-bueno, bueno...-dijo mientras trataba de destaparse un oído.

Los jóvenes iban discutiendo sobre como Hiroto se había follado a Midorikawa mientras que los más jóvenes solo escuchaban tratando de disimular su sonrojo, cuando de repente pasaron corriendo Tenma y Kirino, este ultimo estaba completamente mojado; el castaño aprovechando se escondió detrás de Endou.

-Endou, permiso...-dijo Kirino enojado.

-¡lo lamento! No fue mi intención... pensé que con un chapuzón en la alberca te relajarías-se excuso.

-¡que absurdo! ¡Sabes que no puedo nadar! Fue suerte que Suzuno me rescato-el pelirrosa miro al capitán de Inazuma eleven.

-primero debes secarte-habló sereno.

-pero si él tuvo...-no mudo terminar ya que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Oh Ranmaru... ¿cómo puedes andar corriendo empapado por todo el lugar?-Naoko lo miro seria.

-bueno... pero yo...-el aludido la miro.

-esto amerita un castigo...-sonrió y le tomo la mano-haber... creo que sería suficiente que aprendieras a nadar-miro a los jóvenes-mmm Endo, ¿serias muy amable en enseñarle?-miro al castaño.

-¿eh?-el mencionado pestaño varias veces-¡sí!-dijo para no recibir reclamo.

-bueno, vamos-la mujer comenzó a andar arrastrando al menor.

Los presentes solo miraban la extraña situación que acababa de presentarse y como si fuera un imán comenzaron a seguir a la mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la alberca notaron que estaban disfrutando de ella algunos estudiantes del sur.

-oh Kirino... ¿qué paso?-Kidou miro al mencionado que venía junto a la directora, el de rastas estaba sentado a la orilla de la alberca con los pies sumergidos en el agua disfrutando del sol, sin la intervención de sus goggles.

-Kidou, tus ojos son tan rojos-la mujer lo miro un rato y le sonrió-el joven Ranmaru aprenderá a nadar-dijo.

-¿enserio?-Suzuno se acerco nadando a la orilla para acompañar a Kidou

-si-Kirino bajo la cabeza.

-esto será interesante Sakuma paso junto a los jóvenes pertenecientes al dormitorio del norte, con un helado en mano para luego sentarse junto a Kidou y luego comenzar a lamer su helado; poniendo tenso a cierto castaño.

-bueno, yo me retiro, Endou, Ranmaru tiene que aprender lo más rápido posible-le dijo Naoko para luego retirarse.

-esto debe ser una broma-Kirino suspiro cuando la mujer ya no estaba.

-bueno, ve a traer tu traje, yo te enseñare...-Endo le dijo al pelirrosa para luego darle la espalda e ir en busca de su bañador.

Mientras tanto Fubuki, Suzuno disfrutaban de unos raspados, ellos estaban sentados en una mesa la cual tenía una enorme sombrilla encima. Kazemaru y Midorikawa de movían flotando con su cuerpo boca arriba por toda la alberca y Tachimukai estaba tranquilo frotando con ayuda de un flotador.

Al ver esta escena los presentes no pudieron evitar a acompañar a su capitán y cambiarse las ropas, cuando regresaron se dividieron para ir a acosar.

.

En la noche todos estaban en el salón principal hablando alegremente mientras comían y bebían, lo que no sabían es que Fudou había colocado alcohol en las bebidas, por lo que con más de 2 vasos ya sentías el cambio.

Los delegados estaban más ocupados hablando metidos en sus cosas, sentados en una mesa apartada del ruido –uno estaba abatido por tanto alcohol por lo que estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y el otro estaba con los audífonos puestos mientras mantenía una larga y amena platica el de la otra línea.

Y fue cuando todo paso... el DJ presente –Otomura- paso de música lenta y de temática navideña a una mas movidita -Kat DeLuna: Run the show-, por lo que al instante como di de una alarma se tratara Midorikawa y Kazemaru estaban ebrios y realizando otra de sus competencias en el centro de la pista.

Suzuno grababa todo lo que pasaba parado sobre una mesa; Tachimukai y Fubuki tenían una necesidad de dulce, por lo que estaban pegados a la barra de coma todo lo que pueda de golosinas; Kidou habia acompañado a Sakuma al baño ya que el de cabellos platinados no le sentaba el alcohol por lo que su cuerpo lo rechazo al instante, devolviendo todo lo consumido frente al inodoro mientras que Kidou esperaba afuera paciente; mientras que Tenma y Kirino miraban a sus superiores bailar impresionados del publico que habían obtenido en tan solo unos segundos.

Si bien la canción era prácticamente el movimiento de caderas, ambos se habían soltado el pelo y se habían quitado la chaqueta negra –andaban de gala- y se habían desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa manga larga para no tener mucho calor al punto de casi caérseles; realizando movimientos indecentes inconscientemente comenzaban a calentar el ambiente con su baile que comenzaba a tornarse erotico.

Aquel baile había dejado deleitados tanto a Hiroto como a Endou ya que comenzaban a babear, limpiándose la boca con una manga de la chaqueta caminaron hacia los borrachos bailarines y tomándolos de la mano los jalaron fuera del círculo sentándolos en unas sillas alejados de todos.

.

-¿te encuentras bien?-la voz de Kidou se escucho por el solitario baño.

-si... creo-contesto mientras recuperaba la respiración y jalaba la palanca del baño.

-te preocupas mucho por el-la voz de Fudou se hizo sonar y sin esperar ninguno segundo más empujo a Kidou directo dentro de un cubículo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¿pero qué crees que haces?!-el castaño claro renegó nervioso.

-sshhh-Fudou callo los reniegos del otro con un beso apasionado.

-¿Kidou?-Sakuma salió su cubículo y no encontró al mencionado, en cambio se encontró con Genda apoyado en el lavabo el cual sostenía una botella de agua.

-¿te sientes mejor?-le extendió la botella con agua.

-sí, gracias-le sonrió.

-será mejor salir-dejo que Sakuma se enjuagara y luego tomando su mano lo saco del baño.

.

Kirino y Tenma se encontraban confundidos, por lo que decidieron salir e irse a dormir, optaron por el cuarto más cercano –el de Tenma- entraron, se quitaron las ropas quedando solo con la camisa manga larga medio desabrochada, sus ropa interior y sus calcetines y así ambos se tiraron a dormir.

Tsurugi aburrido de tanto desastre decidió volver a su habitación para leer un poco antes de ir a dormir; cuando entro todo estaba en completo silencio, se acerco a la cama y pudo notar gracias a la poca luz que Tenma estaba durmiendo con alguien más. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al pensar que el castaño se había acostado con otro, estaba dispuesto a quitarles las sabanas y despertarlos a ambos con gritos cuando noto cierta cabellera rosa, trayéndolo a la realidad y recapacitando sobre sus supuestos celos y lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Salió de la habitación en busca de Shindou y Kariya, cuando los encontró, les exigió que sacaran al pelirrosa de su habitación.

La sorpresa de los tres fue que al retirar la sabana que los cubría, apenas si las prendas que usaban cubrían sus pieles por lo que los tres se sonrojaron. Shindou estaba volviendo de su shock cuando vio que Kariya había tomado en brazos a Kirino por lo cual hizo su sangre hervir.

-debemos de llevarlo rápido-Kariya lo saco, así con las pocas ropas que tenia y camino por el pasillo.

-espera-Shindou corrió detrás de él después de cerrarle la puerta.

Tsurugi miraba detenidamente como el cuerpo de Tenma le pedía a gritos que lo hiciese suyo, agito de un lado a otro la cabeza para sacarse los deseos impuros; pero instintivamente se acerco hasta el castaño, se posiciono sobre él, acerco su rostro a su cuello y aspiro aquel aroma que lo estaba embriagando, comenzó a besar y a lamer e incluso morder el hueco que había entre su cuello y el hombro del menor sacándole un pequeño gemido involuntario mientras aun se mantenía dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Yue: bueno, eso es todo por hoy... AndreaNozomiChan Si nos haces eso el fic quedara incompleto.<strong>

**Tori: Sabemos que lo haces con mucho cariño ._. –Asustado- prometemos ser más rápidos en actualiza**r

**Gil: Gracias por leer, hasta la otra U.U**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori: Hola!**

**Gil: tal parece aun nos quieren matar T^T****  
><strong>

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 7: Consecuencia de un cojo.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Sabía que tenía que levantarse, que el nuevo día había llegado pero estaba cómodo, abrigado y sentía un peso extra en un costado por lo que no quería abrir los ojos... cuando se dio cuenta <em>¿un peso extra? <em>Rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Endou, asustado dio un grito y le pego una patada tirando al castaño de la cama.

-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se sobo y luego se levanto sin percatarse que estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡estas desnudo! -Kazemaru tomo las almohadas y se las tiro. El castaño no vio venir la primera la cual le dio en la cara, pero la segunda si atrapo por lo que pudo taparse con esta.

-no soy el único que lo está-dijo a lo que el de cabellera azula se miro asustado comprobando que era verdad y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-que-que me ¡hiciste!-chillo mirando a los ojos asustado por lo que evidentemente habían cometido.

-jóvenes, el desayu...-la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tori el cual se quedo helado a por lo que vio-...-no dijo nada y sin más cerró la puerta.

Sabían que estaban en serios problemas al verlo tan inexpresivo por lo que se cambiaron rápido, claro Endou tomo su ropa y se fue a encerrar al baño, Kazemaru se cambio en cuestión de algunos minutos y sin esperar al castaño salió directo al comedor; quería correr pero un dolor en las caderas le evitaba correr como él quería.

Cuando llego al comedor parecía un caos total, algunos de los estudiantes estaban con la cabeza sobre la mesa sufriendo de una fuerte resaca por el día anterior, miro hacia donde normalmente se sentaba a comer con sus amigos pero lo que vio fue en la mesa había un circulo de gente, temiendo lo peor se encamino hacia ellos y abriéndose paso llego al centro encontrándose con Kirino y Tenma llorando desconsoladamente mientras Midorikawa, Fubuki, Sakuma y Tachimukai trataban de calmarlos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo nervioso por el estado del menor.

-Shindou y Kariya...y Tsurugi los violaron-dijo rencoroso Suzuno.

-¡¿Qué?!-sin más corrió y abrazo a ambos.

-¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?-Kidou se lamentaba.

-¡niños, siéntense!-La voz de la directora resonó en todo el lugar, estaban los delegados uno a cada lado con la cabeza gacha.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron rápidamente, dispuestos a prestar atención a lo que la mujer estaba a punto de decir.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de la actitud que tomaron a noche, ¿tienen en cuenta de cómo dejan a la institución? ¿De cómo quedan ustedes? Por cada causa hay un efecto; jóvenes tendré que sancionarlos-dijo seria-no todos cometieron errores, por los que algunos se les anularan las vacaciones y regresaran a la institución a terminarlas-dijo para luego marcharse.

-bueno, desayunan y los que tengan peso en la consciencia se quedan-dijo Tori serio-no me hagan ir a buscarlos después-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La hora del desayuno transcurrió muy callado, de uno en uno, los jóvenes iban terminando sus alimentos, algunos se levantaban y se iban otros se quedaban sentados. Pronto el comedor quedo con aproximadamente unos 30 alumnos los cuales se mostraban nerviosos.

-gracias por su honestidad-Gil agradeció.

-pero ahora, hay que afrontar las consecuencias... regresaran a la institución, y por supuesto yo estaré al cuidado de ustedes-hablo Tori-por favor alisten sus maletas a las tres de la tarde partiremos-dijo serio-pueden retirarse... menos Tsurugi, Kariya, Shindou, Kirino y Tenma-miro a los mencionados-al resto les hablare por aparte después-hizo una seña con las manos para que salieran.

Los mencionados se alejaron de sus grupos con los cuales compartían y se acercaron al delegado del norte.

-Hay... por donde comienzo-suspiro Tori mientras los miraba-¿saben lo que acaban de hacer?-miro serio a los estudiantes del norte.

-...pero si estábamos ebrios-dijo Kariya.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero lo que hicieron a pesar de estar tomados es muy grave-los reprendió-el haberlos lastimado de esa manera traerá consecuencia en ellos-miro a Kirino y a Tenma los cuales estaban asustados mirando al trió.

-...-los tres solo bajaron la cabeza.

-lo hecho, hecho esta-suspiro-también es mi culpa por haberme quedado hablando por celular... yo puedo castigarlos, pero no vendría en caso, ya que es más importante el hecho de que ellos-mira al castaño y al pelirosa-ya no los verán de la misma manera-dijo a lo que ambos aturdidos parecían que iban a llorar nuevamente.

Kirino respiro profundamente y mirando a sus dos violadores a los ojos habló-estoy ansioso por regresar a mi dormitorio-contesto secamente-me retiro-se dio la vuelta y se marcho con la cabeza en alto defendiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Todos miraron asombrados al de cabellera larga porla actitud que había presentado, pero los más afectados eran los causantes de su estado ya que tenían un horrible cargo de consciencia.

-¿Tenma tu que decides?-Tori miro al castaño el cual se tenso al escuchar su nombre.

-yo-yo...-miro a Tsurugi, este lo miraba serio y de brazos cruzados.-usted no lo quiso hacer a propósito-sonrió débilmente-yo si lo perdono-susurro.

El rostro serio de Tsurugi se descompuso al instante de serio paso a sorprendido, nunca espero que le perdonara por lo que su rostro lo decía todo.

-bueno, jóvenes-mira a Tenma y a Tsurugi-se preparan, me tengo retiro-Tori se marcho después de eso.

-yo, también me voy-Tenma hablo.

-espera-Tsurugi retuvo su escape-¿enserio estas bien?-lo miro.

-sí, bueno... solo, no me toques-se soltó de su agarre nervioso para luego huir.

-con que perdonado ¿eh?-Kariya miro al de cabellera oscura-puedes hablarle a distancia-se rio.

-cállate, que nosotros no le podemos ni hablar-se quejo Shindou.

Sin decir más, se separaron cada quien por su lado a disfrutar sus últimos momentos en aquel lugar.

El tiempo paso volando, los jóvenes castigas estaban sentado en los asientos del bus, los alumnos del norte en el lado derecho y los del sur en el lado izquierdo del transporte. Tori estaba pasando lista cuando noto que le faltaban dos personas.

-¿donde están Midorikawa y Kazemaru?-miro a Fubuki, Suzuno, Tachimukai, Sakuma y Kidou.

-eh... –los observados se miraron mutuamente buscando una respuesta.

-¡lo lamento!-Midorikawa recién subía las escalerillas del bus con el peliazul en su espalda-Kazemaru se cayó de las escaleras y se torció un pie cuando veníamos para reunirnos con ustedes-miro al mayor.

-mmm-miro a Kazemaru el cual tenía unas curitas en los brazos, en la cara tenía una en la mejilla y un vendaje en su pie derecho-hay no-Tori tomo en brazos al afectado y dejo que Midorikawa se relajara, con cuidado lo coloco en un asiento vacío e instantáneamente Midorikawa se sentó a su lado-cuídalo-miro al peliverde-si tiene algún percance, me avisas-dijo para luego llegar a su asiento-ya, estamos todos-anuncio al piloto y este arranco el bus.

Después de tres largas horas de viaje llegaron, a eso de las seis los jóvenes estaban bajando sus maletas para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-bueno chicos... ¿ya están sacaron sus maletas?-Tori apareció con el peliazul en su espalda-¿me ayudan a sacar mi maleta y la de Kazemaru?-pregunto.

-¡claro!-Tsunami sin esfuerzo alguno con una mano alzo dos maletas y se las coloco en la espalda y con la otra llevaba su maleta.

-gracias... ahora, a dentro-dijo a lo que los menores obedecieron instantáneamente alejándose del bus.

Ya adentro el albino dejo a Kazemaru en el comedor debido a que la cena ya estaba lista, y luego se marcho para colocar su maleta y la del menor en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los días pasaron lentos, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era fin de año, pero no podían hacer una celebración, debido al accidente del veinticuatro por lo que resignados solo disfrutaron de una cena y cada quien para su habitación; el pie de Kazemaru ya estaba más recuperado pero cojeaba para caminar por lo que siempre se le ofrecían para ayudarlo a andar pero este se negaba debido a capricho suyo por demostrar que él podía.

Se dice que año nuevo, vida nueva pero tal parece esa "vida nueva" les sonreía bonito para ese nuevo amanecer ¿o es que acaso su suerte les dará la espalda? Para ciertos chicos que habían abusado de mas, solo veían oscuridad en su futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Yue: bueno, eso es todo por hoy... <strong>

**Tori: ahi se ven!**

**Gil: Gracias por leer, hasta la otra U.U**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori: Hola!**

**Gil: tal parece aun nos quieren matar T^T****  
><strong>

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>**: ****Lo que soy es gracias a ti. **

**Primera Parte.**

* * *

><p>Los gritos de los jóvenes resonaban por todo el pasillo esperando al final de este al ganador de la carrera el cual estaba muy reñida. Kazemaru corría con todas sus fuerzas tomando la delantera de su adversario, en cambio Kirino no se daba por vencido pisándole los talones.<p>

Si bien el mes de enero se había ido volando trayendo consigo al resto de los estudiantes de sus vacaciones, si bien era viernes, pero a la vez era un día muy especial... "14 de febrero" el dia en que se recibían chocolates por más de una persona si tienes suerte. Como era costumbre, todos los años realizaban carreras por los pasillos con el objetivo de saborear un suculento pastel y si bien por entretención o por el placer de tener aquel postre, algunos de los jóvenes decidieron participar, pero al final solo terminaron quedado ambos peli-largos.

-no sé cómo pude aceptar algo así-Tori estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la línea de meta.

-¡Ahí vienen!-Tsunami alzo la voz haciendo que todos ladearan la cabeza mirando a los dos participantes acercarse.

Ambos jóvenes pertenecientes al lado del sur corrían con todo lo que tenían para llegar primero, a tan solo unos metros Kazemaru iba en primer lugar pero percatándose de que había una cascara de banana en el camino la salto a tiempo; en cambio el pelirosa no se fijo y piso de lleno aquella cascara ocasionando que se deslizara por el pasillo tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sirviendo poco ya que termino estrellándose de cara contra el suelo.

Cuando levanto la vista tenia a sus amigos mirándole preocupados, instintivamente se llevo la mano a su labio inferior y sintió ardor, luego se vio los dedos y noto sangre.

-¡estas sangrando!-Tachimukai se alerto.

-esa cascara-Sakuma miro la causa del accidente-¡FUDOU!-y luego miro al mencionado el cual iba con su segunda banana.

-¿Qué?-lo miro como si nada-no se fijo-se defendió.

-No es nada, solo es una herida-Kirino se levanto como si nada y luego se acerco a Kazemaru-felicidades por haber ganado-le estrecho la mano.

-...-el peli-azul lo miro un poco preocupado por el estado del otro pero termino estrechándole la mano.

Si bien desde que habían llegado de regreso al internado Kirino era uno de los que más había cambiado, era mucho más frio, serio y distante con todos y se negaba rotundamente a mostrar sus sentimientos, prácticamente era el hablar con una pared ya que no se inmutaba a demostrar el mas minino interés en las conversaciones, aquel brillo especial de felicidad el cual lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

.

Un salón de clases estaba siendo remodelado, por lo que unos cuatro trabajadores estaban subiendo un escritorio de madera fina hacia la segunda planta de la institución. Unos escalones abajo Genda iba subiendo las escaleras mientras leía un libro sin percatarse que bajando a su lado iba Sakuma lo más nervioso posible ya que no habían entablado conversación desde lo que paso en la fiesta del 24.

El castaño subía las escaleras mientras el otro las bajaba pasando lo más desapercibido que podía cuando de repente uno de los trabajadores que llevaba el enorme escritorio se deslizo provocando que el balance de ellos callera soltando el escritorio. Este se deslizo a una velocidad impresionante por las escaleras hacia abajo.

-¡cuidado!-los trabajadores gritaron al aficionado de los felinos, pero este se percato demasiado tarde.

-¡Quítate!-Sakuma en un rápido movimiento lo empujo alejándolo lejos del camino de aquella mesa.

-¡!-Genda miro al que lo había empujado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como el de cabellera platinada era embestido con una gran fuerza, siendo arrastrado hasta llegar al primer piso y terminando estrellándose la espalda contra la pared.

-¡AAAHHH!-un grito desgarrador salió con fuerza desde su interior, mientras rápidamente perdía el conocimiento.

-¡SAKUMA!-Genda se acerco corriendo hasta el otro para luego ayudado por otros alumnos retiro el enorme escritorio el cual ahora estaba en mal estado y con unas piezas de madera faltante.

Enseguida se paralizo, el ver al amante de los pingüinos siendo atravesado por trozos de madera, sangre y moretones; cayó de rodillas a su lado mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-No, no llores-la voz ahora débil de Sakuma le obligo a mirarlo.

-¡Sa-Sakuma!-enseguida lo tomo de una mano-¿Por qué?-sus lagrimas aun rodaban.

-porque...-tocio sangre-te... amo...-y susurrando apenas articulo aquellas palabras para luego cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sakuma? ¡Sakuma!-la mano del mencionado cayó al suelo sin vida-¡SAKUMAAAAA!-el grito desgarrador de Genda se hizo oír por todo el internado.

Y como todo mal sueño, el castaño se despertó alarmado y con la respiración muy agitada, miro a un lado del pasillo notando a Sakuma el cual estaba dormido y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del Genda. Este sonrió al verlo y luego bajo la mirada viendo que entre sus manos tenía un regalo; recodo aquel sueño y trago seco, lo que menos quería era ver a SU pequeño Sakuma muriendo.

-...-Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo protectoramente.

-¿Gen-da?-la voz de Sakuma se hizo escuchar un tanto adormilada.

-solo déjame estas así, un rato-lo siguió abrazando, oliendo el aroma que la cabellera del menor desprendía entre sus brazos, queriendo nunca soltarse, cuidar y atesorar lo que sus brazos recelosamente apretaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AndreaNozomiChan <strong>

¡Muchas gracias! Es un honor que a pesar del tiempo D: hayas estado al pendiente me conmueve TT^TT

Entendemos el por qué de tu "ira" contra nosotros esperamos que con esta sea borrón y cuenta nueva ya que planeo publicar unas 2 veces más debido al dichoso mes que acabamos de iniciar

**Yue: **

Y como yo no quiero sufrir... are que ellos actualicen más rápido-Mira a Tori y a Gil.

Y tampoco quiero tener a una "Jeff the Killer" cerca así que... espera con ansias la segunda parte y ¡ni se te ocurra dañar mi bello rostro con ese cuchillo! Si me haces algo te demandare–Es el único seme abogado-

**Gil: Gracias por leer, hasta la otra U.U**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori: Hola!**

**Gil: tal parece aun nos quieren matar T^T****  
><strong>

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>**: ****Lo que soy es gracias a ti. **

**Segunda Parte.**

* * *

><p>Estaban preocupados, más que preocupados, estaban desesperados, por un lado Shidou quería hablar con el pelirosa sin éxito ya que ese no le prestaba atención o solo huía de él, la misma suerte corría Kariya frustrándose cada vez que no podía hablarle.<p>

-no sabemos qué hacer-el castaño miro a Endo el cual estaba pensativo.

-creo que le piden ayuda a la persona equivocada-Hiroto hablo y en efecto Endo tenía el mismo problema pero con cierto peliazul.

-¡cállate! Me bajas mi autoestima-se desilusiono con rapidez.

-¿alguien ha visto a Genda?-Fudou gruño fastidiado-se suponía que haríamos la tarea juntos, pero el desgraciado huyo.

-mmm creo que…-los jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo cuando en efecto notaron como Genda abrazaba afectuosamente a Sakuma-hablando del rey de Roma-Goenji señalo al mencionado.

-por lo menos a alguien le va bien-Tsunami sonrio.

-¿de qué hablas? Si los únicos con problemas son Endo, Shindou, Kariya y Tsurugi aunque no lo quiera admitir-Fudou se rio a más no poder-¡oye! ¡Peinado de león! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!-camino hacia la pareja haciendo que se separaran avergonzados.

-¿Qué pasa si Gil o peor aun Tori los ve?-Goenji los regaño.

-si van a hacer algo háganlo a escondidas-Tsunami se rio.

-…-Sakuma se sonrojo avergonzado y enseguida recordó la cajita-K-Kojirou…-le llamo-te-le entrego la cajita adornada-nos vemos-salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

-¡Ustedes!-Genda los miro enojado.

-Fudou fue la de la idea-Tsurugi se defendió.

-cállate enano-el mencionado le miro serio y el menor tampoco se quedo atrás.

-oigan…-una voz para ellos espeluznante se escucho detrás de ellos-¿no deberían estar en clases?-en efecto Tori con un aura maligna los miraba asesinamente.

-¡enseguida!-todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas aulas dejando el pasillo solo en cuestión de segundos.

.

-Vamos Kazemaru, es tu turno-Gil le hablo.

Si bien el internado tenia la tradición de jugar "amigo secreto" cada catorce de febrero, con el motivo de fomentar la amistad. Una semana antes tanto estudiantes como docentes sacaban un papelito al azar sacando al afortunado al cual tendría que otorgar su regalo.

-si-comento desaminado ya que para su desgracia, el afortunado, era nada más y nada menos que Endou Mamoru el cual lo había estado acosando en busca de su perdón desde aquel "accidente".

Camino lentamente hasta el castaño, el cual se tenso al verlo llegar, con el obsequio en manos se lo extendió y emitió un "feliz día de la amistad" no quería hacer lo que seguía, pero tenía que demorar o por lo menos fingir que todo estaba bien, así que entregándole el regalo trato de darle un abrazo pero no pudo, su resentimiento le gano y estampo el regalo contra la cara del castaño y luego se marcho a su debido asiento.

-¿ok? Eso no tenía que suceder-Gil miraba asustado la escena mientras que Endo se sobaba la cara adolorido-Kirino, tu turno-le sonrió al pelirosa.

Este enseguida se levanto y comenzó a caminar con el obsequio en mano, llego hasta pararse en frente de Tsurugi el cual tenía a la par tanto a Kariya como a Shindou los cuales estaban expectantes a lo que sucedida. Le entrego el obsequio y luego le abrazo para luego marcharse sin decir nada, se sentó aburrido en su asiento.

Los siguientes regalos fueron entregados a sus correspondientes dueños, todo termino con calma a excepción de cierto castaño de banda anaranjada.

-¿Crees que lo que haces está bien?-Midorikawa miro al peliazul.

-no, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada, es más me frustro a pensar que Endou no me deja en paz.

-Tu tampoco estas bien-Tenma miro preocupado a Kirino.

-si lo estoy, es mas mejor que nunca-dicho esto decido marcharse.

-ese niño se está haciendo más frio que Suzuno y eso es decir mucho-Midorikawa señalo al mencionado el cual trataba de aplicarle una llave por lo que había dicho.

-yo también me retiro-Kazemaru se marcho.

-tenemos que hacer algo-Fubuki miro a ambos marcharse.

-y rápido-Tachimukai termino a lo que todos asintieron.

Temían por sus amigos, ellos estaban seguro que estaban sufriendo mucho y no querían verlos en ese estado, al igual con sus compañeros; ya que si bien recordaban la primera vez que Endou había dejado a Kazemaru tanta fue la depresión de este que casi muere "accidentalmente" casi arrojándose desde un edificio de cinco pisos, si el peliazul estaba ahí con vida era gracias a que sus amigos nunca lo dejaron solo y lo apoyaban en todo, pero Kirino se estaba encerrando y temían que hiciera una locura parecida a lo que Kazemaru trataba de hacer, el tiempo se les acababa y estaban seguros que le pelirosa actuaria tarde o temprano y tenían que evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AndreaNozomiChan <strong>Si me matas el delegado por parte de los ukes no tendré a quien poner para cuidarlos! ¬¬ guarda eso en eso en este mismo instante!

**Gil:** -Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y abrazado fuertemente a Yue.

**Yue: **no te dejare hacerlo! mas si me quiere matar al pobre-le acaricia la cabeza a Gil.

Con que "An the Killer" no voy a jugar contigo si te portas mal! Go to sleep!

**Gil: **Gracias por leer, hasta la otra U.U


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori: Hola!**

**Gil: tal parece aun nos quieren matar T^T****  
><strong>

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: ¿ayuda?<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Todo lo que conocía no podía ser verdad, se negaba a enfrentar la verdad y hacerles cara, tenía miedo a mirarles a los ojos y toparse con las mismas miradas que le despedazaron el alma.<p>

-Gil-Kirino le hablo al albino-necesito su ayuda-lo miro serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-le miro preocupado.

-quiero pedir una transferencia-dijo secamente sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿p-pero por qué? ¡Ranmaru! Por favor recapacita…-le suplico.

-no, ya lo pensé mucho…-lo miro triste.

-… está bien-suspiro desanimado, ve con Tori, él te dará el permiso de trasferencia -respondió.

-gracias-sin más se marchó directo hacia el otro albino.

Camino hasta llegar al dormitorio del norte en donde lo encontró cruzado de brazos mientras que vigilaba a unos 5 jóvenes con los brazos extendidos y en cada mano sostenían una cubeta de agua.

-Tori-le llamo al del ceño fruncido el cual relajo su expresión al verlo.

-hola-le sonrió, era extraño ver al delegado del norte comportarse tan amable con los jóvenes del sur y ser un demonio con los del norte, pero todo eso tenía una respuesta "favoritismo" en efecto el albino de complejidad androginanda y de ojos grisáceos era a simple vista un uke pero de carácter duro con aquellos que quisieran sobreararse con él, ya que tenía como mayor ídolo a Hiroki Kamijo.

-necesito un permiso para transferencia-pidió amablemente el pelirosa.

-¿te vas a transferir de institución?-la sonrisa se borró y dio paso a una expresión seria.

-s-si-tembló ante su mirada.

-bueno, acompáñame-miro a los cinco estudiantes-se llegan a mover y me harán la tarea de algebra cincuenta veces mientras corren por toda la cancha-los amenazo para luego comenzar a caminar.

Llegaron al despacho del mayor y este revisando unos papeles encontró la hoja buscada y se la extendió en un silencio monumental.

-tienes veinticuatro horas para entregármela, si cambias de opinión no me la entregues y hare cuenta que esto nunca sucedió-lo miro.

-muchas gracias-salió rápido del lugar.

.

Kazemaru se paseaba por los pasillos del dormitorio del sur cuando noto al pelirosa con una hoja en mano, se dispuso a saludarle pero lo vio tan serio que se acerco a este por detrás sin que el menor se percatara de su presencia y por sobre su cabeza leyó lo que nunca pensó que haría.

-¡¿TE VAS A CAMBIAR DE INSTITUCION?!-Kazemaru grito completamente sorprendido.

-¡Kazemaru!-el pelirosa lo volteo a ver asustado-y-yo-bajo la cabeza.

-bueno…-suspira-haz lo que tu corazón te diga-le coloco una mano sobre el hombro.

-¿usted… perdonara a Endou?-Kirino lo miro expectante.

-…-aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde a agua helada-lo mío es diferente, Ranmaru-hace una pequeña pausa-pero… si ese idiota de Mamoru es tan testarudo, va a ver un momento en el que cederé-sonrió levemente, no estaba seguro si lo que decía era verdad pero tenía que darle ánimos al menor de alguna manera.

.

-¿Saben que Kirino está pensando en transferirse?-Tsurugi hablo rompiendo el cayado ambiente de la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

-¡¿Qué?!-Shindou y Kariya sonaron muy sorprendidos, pero este último parecía más calmado… como si aquella pregunta no le hubiese dolido tanto.

-No creo que ese afeminado se vaya de aquí-Fudou hablo mientras devoraba su carne.

-¿estás bien?-Hiroto miro a Kariya, ya que veía que no tenía la misma chispa cuando se hablaba de Kirino como ahora, parecía que le daba igual.

-¿yo? Sí, estoy más que bien-sonrió.

-¿C-como puedes sonreir asi cuando fuimos nosotros los culpables de que se quiera cambiar de institución?-Shindou le reprendió.

-ya nos disculpamos ¿no? El nos perdono… se "supone"-hizo comillas con sus dedos-así que, lo que quiera hacer… es cosa de él-dijo mientras bebía su jugo de fresas con leche.

-… buen punto-Endou señalo al menor.

-pero…-Shindou estaba muy inconforme con la forma de pensar del menor-¿acaso no estabas enamorado de Kirino?-le miro retadoramente.

-eso creía…-dijo cortante.

-joo, Masaki tiene a otro-Tsunami se rio.

-pues si-se encogió de hombros- hay un chico nuevo que me ha llamado mucho la atención-miro a Takuto-te dejo el paso libre-continuo alimentándose.

.

Tori estaba intranquilo expectante a la llegada del pelirosa, pero para su suerte, este no se apareció en el tiempo estipulado por lo cual agradeció mentalmente al menor; estaba cansado de ver tantas peleas por parte de los jóvenes estudiantes descarriados y ver como sufrían los estudiantes del sur por los actos de los alumnos del norte por lo cual decidió meter mano en el asunto de una vez por todos, aunque eso fuera contra las reglas estaba dispuesto a romperlas por la felicidad de sus pequeños estudiantes.

Con el permiso de la directora realizaría un campamento durante tres días, esperando que todo se arreglara o saliera lo mejor posible.

-¿crees que esto funcionara?-Gil miraba al mayor.

-claro, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-sonrió mientras veía los permisos aceptados sobre la mesa de su despacho.

-no creo que sea adecuado adelantarnos a los hechos-el más bajito miro algo temeroso al de orbes grises.

-¡no seas cobarde! Además deberías estar feliz por qué vendrá "el"-Gil se sonrojo instantáneamente al reconocer de quien hablaba el mayor, sonrió ampliamente y saca su celular para realizar una llamada.

-ah… eres tu ¿Qué quieres?-una voz grave se escucho provenir del celular del delegado del Norte.

-¡hola! Yue… ¡que malo eres conmigo!-hizo un puchero-te beneficias porque naciste 5 minutos antes que yo-se quejo-bueno… a lo que vamos… ya es hora-dijo cortante.

-me imagine que solo para eso me llamas, no podes hacer las cosas tu solo-suspira.

-¡c-cállate! Es por el bien de los pequeños-comenzaba a desesperarse.

-estaré ahí lo antes posible-corto la llamada.

-espero que todo salga bien y que los estudiantes puedan reconciliarse-Gil suspiro derrotado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: Dejen de tratar de matar a Gil o a mí! e.e eso no es bonito, para nada; no ven que tenemos familia a la cual criar?!<strong>

**Gil: -suspiro- Tori, no digas eso, ellas solo lo dicen por que les gusta el fic.**

**Yue: ¿o-ok? Hasta la otra, señoritas **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori: Hola!**

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: peligro<strong>

Eran las 4 de la mañana, los dormitorios estaban en completo silencio, unos pasos se escucharon correr por los pasillos, abrir una puerta la cual conducía a la sala de comunicación, la cual servía para dar avisos los cuales eran escuchados a través de bocinas instaladas en todos los dormitorios; de repente el ruido ensordecedor de un silbato se escuchó por todo los dormitorios tanto del norte como del sur, producto de las bocinas.

-¡Good Morning!-saludo Tori atreves del micrófono-a los siguientes alumnos los quiero bañados y vestidos en media hora en la salida de la institución-anuncio.

-¿no podías anunciarlo de una forma más sutil?-se escuchó la protesta de Gil.

-nop, tenía que hacerlo así-se escucharon las risitas del otro.

-que malo eres Tori-se rio levemente.

-hasta tú te ries-suspiro-bueno; Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Kidou, Sakuma, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Suzuno, Kirino, Tenma y Kageyama Hikaru; por favor hacerse presentes, además de… Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Nagumo, Tsumani, Genda, Fudou, Kariya, Shindou y Tsurugi; ustedes también-respiro profundamente-sí que son muchos-se quejó.

-Necesitamos que se hagan presentes, por favor, el resto lamentamos las molestias de haberlos despertado tan temprano, pueden volver a dormir tranquilos-Gil se disculpó.

-pero si a los mencionados no están en media hora frente al instituto, yo mismo los iré a sacar en pijama de su habitación, le tomare una foto y la publicare el blog de la institución; les aseguro que mañana los alumnos sabrán perfectamente quien se quiso quedar dormido-dicho esto se cortó la transmisión.

Un quejido monumental se escuchó en ambos dormitorios, pero luego los sonidos del agua caer en las duchas se hizo inminente.

.

-pregunta-levanto la mano Tachimukai

-adelante-el joven de ojos dorados le miro.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos en el bosque?-el castaño miro a su alrededor y en efecto estaban en medio de la nada.

-sencillamente porque…-Yue no pudo continuar por que su hermano lo interfirió.

-todos ustedes han estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, así que le pedí ayuda a este tipo-señalo a Yue-para que me ayudara a conseguir el lugar-sonrió maléficamente Tori.

-¿Por qué nunca me tienes respeto? –se quejó Yue.

-¿por qué siempre mamá te prefirió?-Tori se mantenía a la defensiva.

-ya vasta, no metan sus problemas familiares en el trabajo-Gil se quejó he hizo un puchero. Los menores asintieron a la vez extrañados por la escena que estaban presenciando.

-bueno, bueno, como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran-miro a Tori asesinamente-sus delegados han estado preocupados por ustedes, así que se les ha asignado esta misión; tienen tres días para salir de este bosque y encontrar la cabaña, lo harán en parejas, se les proporcionara una mochila con todos los objetos básicos que puedan utilizar, este bosque está libre de carnívoros, pero nadie les puede asegurar que algún venado los ataque si se acercan mucho o se topen con hiedra venenosa y terminen rascándose como desquiciados-hablo Yue.

-y si nos rehusamos ¿qué?-Fudou se cruzó de brazos.

-tienen que hacerlo, Fudou, por favor-pidió Gil amablemente.

-¡tsk! está bien-ladeo la cabeza frustrado.

-muy bien chicos-mira a Hikaru todo asustado-lamento que te involucremos en esto, pero necesitamos a alguien que mantenga controlado a Kariya-Tori le guiño el ojo al menor-y no hay otro estudiante mejor como tú-sonrió-sé que eres nuevo, pero tu carácter es compatible con el pequeño rebelde amante de las fresas por lo que decidimos que tu podías ser el indicado-miro a Kariya el cual se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡bien! Endou y Kazemaru serán el grupo 1, Hiroto y Midorikawa grupo 2, Goenji y Fubuki grupo 3, Fudou y Kidou grupo 4, Tsunami y Tachimukai grupo 5, Genda y Sakuma grupo 6 Nagumo y Suzuno grupo 7, Shindou y Kirino grupo 8, Tsurugi y Tenma grupo 9, Kariya y Hikaru grupo 10-dijo Yue mientras leía unos papeles-no puede llegar solamente uno, tienen que ser los dos-hablo serio.

-si por alguna desgracia no pueden continuar, en una de las mochilas de grupo habrá una pistola de bengala, solo hay un tiro, láncelo e iremos a buscarlos-Gil anuncio-suerte a todos-sonrió.

-bien... ¡EMPIECEN!-Tori grito a lo que todos corrieron hacia las mochilas tomándose la suya y adentrándose al bosque-espero que esto les ayude, suerte chicos-susurro mientras los veía perderse entre los árboles.

.

Grupo 1.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-Endou pregunto a Kazemaru el cual iba un poco más adelante.

-mmm supongo que tenemos que tener un mapa-se detuvo en seco y comenzó a inspeccionar su mochila y en efecto encontró un mapa, lo desdoblo y comenzó a tratar de ubicarse.

-…-el castaño se acercó al de cabellera larga para ver el mapa-necesitamos un punto de referencia-se quejó al ver a su alrededor y que todo estuviera exactamente igual.

-entonces sigamos un poco mas-Kazemaru no quería hablar mucho con el moreno, es más quería llegar rápido para no pasar tiempo con él.

Comenzó a correr seguido de Endou, dejándolo un poco atrás ya que apenas si utilizaba sus habilidades para correr de manera celebrada un poco ya que se sentía un poco incómodo el ir junto al moreno. Sin fijarse de donde pisaba corrió hasta que se dio cuenta que se aproximaba a un barranco, trato de detenerse pero se deslizo haciendo que callera por este.

-¡KAZEMARU!-Endou sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó tras el mencionado el cual iba cayendo, el castaño logro alcanzarlo-dame tu mano-le extendió el brazo a lo que el de orbes avellana obedeció y le dio la mano. Endou atrajo a Kazemaru hacia si abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo protegía con su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!-Kazemaru lo miro asustado-¡te lastimaras aún más por protegerme! ¡Suéltame en este instante!-el peliazul se asustó de solo imaginarse al castaño recibiendo el impacto contra el suelo.

-¡no lo hare!-se aferró aún más a su agarre.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron, para su suerte o desgracia un rio los esperaba al terminan su caída estrepitosa ya que era de aproximadamente unos cinco metros de altura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori (menor) y Yue (mayor) son hermanos gemelos,<strong>**Yue y Gil son pareja,****Tori y Gil son ¿cuñados?**

**Aspecto Físico:**

**Tori: Cabellera blanca, arriba de los hombros con un mechón largo ubicado al lado derecho de su cara el cual llegaba a los hombros; de figura delgada y andrógina (fácilmente pasable como mujer plana) y de ojos grises.**

**Gil: Cabellera de un gris oscuro, corto hasta la nuca con un flequillo que tapaba casi su ojo derecho, también de figura delgada pero de frágil aspecto y de ojos azules.**

**Yue: Cabellera blanca con tonos grises, unos mechones pasan un poquito su nuca, al igual que su hermano menor un mechón largo ubicado al lado izquierdo de su cara el llegaba a la altura de los hombros; de cuerpo delgado pero levemente musculoso, sus ojos son color dorado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori: Hola!**

**Yue: pero ya estamos de regreso! ¡¿Alguien pidio lemmon Fudou x Kidou?! cof-cof-cof dedicado para ****anne y lairelollipop **

**Tori: rox siniestra, kaze-chan187 ****¿Qué tienen con emparejarme con Gil? –sorprendido.**

**Yue: aunque no estaría mal… mmm**

**Gil: -sonrojado.**

**Tori: las lectoras mandan… así que ¡Gil querido, ven para acá!-lo abraza.**

**Yue: -suspira- este loco…**

**Gil: -se sonroja aún más-e-espera… esto… ahhh….**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Lágrimas<strong>

Grupo 2

-¿Escuchaste eso?-el peliverde volteo a ver a su compañero.

-sí, no sonó tan lejos… parecían Endou y Kazemaru-dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia donde había escuchado los gritos.

-debemos apresurarnos-Midorikawa tomo la mano de Hiroto y comenzó a correr hasta que se detuvo por haberse encontrado un rio.

-¿no crees que…?-Hiroto no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No puede ser-al moreno comenzaba a helársele la sangre.

Hiroto matando toda esperanza que la pareja uno no hubiese caído al rio, señalo a la lejanía a la orilla el cuerpo inconsciente de Kazemaru que yacía tirado.

-¡KAZEMARU!-Midorikawa corrió hacia el mencionado para socorrerlo, atrás de él Hiroto corría sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_Esto debía ser una maldita broma ¡¿Dónde estaba Endou?! ¿Qué les había pasado?_

_._

Grupo 3

-hace un calor-Fubuki se abanicaba con las manos para darse viento, cosa que no le ayudaba mucho.

-estás acostumbrado a los climas fríos, es normal-susurro el moreno viendo el mapa.

-ya me canse de esto-el menor movido por sus impulsos de que su martirio acalorado acabara termino despojándose de su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho para luego emitir un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba.

-te vas a…-no pudo continuar ya que había tragado seco mientras se deleitaba con aquel suculento pecho del peligris el cual le pedía a gritos que lo tocara; rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para mandar lejos aquellos pensamientos, o al menos hizo el intento por que estos no se fueron.

-¿Qué sucede Goenji? ¿Por qué me miras así?-lo miro extrañado por aquella mirada que al principio no supo que sentimiento contenía hasta que se dio cuenta que emanaban deseo-No… Goenji… cálmate, estamos en una misión-dijo sonrojado.

-es tu culpa-bajo la mirada para concentrarse en el mapa-¿por qué me provocas?-susurro frustrado por sus deseos reprimidos.

-lo lamento-se acercó y beso con sutileza su mejilla.

-Shirou… eso no ayuda más…-dijo el pelicrema con pesar.

.

Grupo 4

-¿Sabes dónde vamos?-Kidou miro con el ceño fruncido a su terco compañero el cual se reusaba a darle el mapa para ubicarse ya que tenía la ligera sospecha que estaban perdidos en medio de la nada.

-¡Claro que se! ¿Por quién me tomas?-le grito molesto viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-por Akio Fudou el más terco, molesto y desorientado compañero-respondió Kidou secamente.

-ya vas a ver…-soltando el mapa se dio la vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había tirado al suelo y se había posicionado sobre el- tienes una lengua mordaz-susurro contra su oído-debería darte un castigo para que la controles-con descaro metió mano debajo de su camisa.

-N-no… d-detente ¡Fudou!-se estremeció al sentir la mano ajena acariciando su vientre.

-¿ahora te arrepientes? Es demasiado tarde…-sonrió macabramente y acercándose a su rostro lo beso de forma agresiva, fue directo a atacar su labio inferior mordiéndolo levemente y jugueteando con el esperando sacar algunos gemidos por parte de el de rastas, pero no sucedió, tal parece su fuerza de voluntad era grande por lo que Akio decidió jugar sucio y mordió con fuerza su labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar.

-¡AH!-Kidou emitió un gemido de dolor, lo cual fue aprovechado por el otro para introducir su lengua.

Exploraba aquella cavidad la cual le extasiaba y producía una sensación de más que nunca antes había tenido… como un especie de vacío que solo podía ser llenado con su cuerpo; cuando Kidou vino a recaer su compañero estaba jugando con sus pezones mientras que la lengua ajena y la suya hacían un baile frenético el cual le hacía a Kidou que de sus labios callera un hilo de saliva.

-te gusta-se separó para ver lo agitado que estaba el de goles, chásquelo la lengua al verlos ahí y sin más se los quito apreciando sus orbes rojizos que tanto le encantaban secretamente.

-C-cállate-jadeo por recuperar el aliento.

Era una escena muy erótica la que tenía ante sus ojos, su cabellera suelta producto a los movimientos bruscos que se habían generado, su pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de llegar sus pulmones de oxígeno, un rubor en sus mejillas y la saliva que recorría su mentón; de esta no se salvaba. Relamió sus labios con deseo y fue directo a su cuello lamiendo primero para luego morderlo con fuerza dejando una marcha de propiedad que se vería por varios días, el de rastas ante esto solo pudo aferrarse a la espalda de su captor.

Sus manos ajiles viajaron hasta su pantalón en donde sin esfuerzo alguno se deshizo de el dejando al de orbes rojizos al descubierto el cual solo atino a avergonzarse mientras trataba de detenerlo.

-déjame escucharte-susurro contra su pecho para luego atacar uno de sus rosados botones mientras que con una mano jugueteaba con el otro erecto botón y con su mano libre lo masturbaba de forma lenta.

-A-kio…-jadeo aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza mientras movía sus manos encajando sus uñas sobre la tela.

El mencionado sonrió con superioridad mientras seguía lamiendo sus pezones, su mano comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido haciendo que el más bajo se retorciera de placer moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente hasta que después de unos minutos Kidou termino arqueándose para luego correrse emitiendo un sonoro gemido de placer mientras manchaba la mano de su pareja.

-mmm-se lamio los dedos divertido por la cara de éxtasis la cual se deleitaba al verla; ya no podía más, tenía ganas de estar dentro de el por lo que se desabrocho los pantalones y bajándolos un poco junto con su ropa interior saco su imponente miembro, subió las piernas del de orbes rojizos colocándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza y tomándolo de las caderas sin aviso alguno lo penetro de una sola estocada.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-el gemido de dolor y placer por parte de Kidou no se hizo esperar al igual que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-¡eres… un bruto!-chillo adolorido.

Fudou se acercó a su rostro y beso los labios del menor con una suavidad y cariño que hizo estremecer todo el ser de Kidou, ya que eran las extrañas ocasiones que este le dedicaba besos tan amorosos y suaves; correspondió el beso de forma lenta pero pasional distrayéndose del dolor cuando movió sus caderas indicando que ya no sentí dolor alguno.

Fudou comenzó a moverse de forma lenta arrancándole gemidos a su amante el cual se dedicaba a taparse la boca con las manos por vergüenza a que lo escucharan; las estocadas aumentaron cada vez más y más profundo al igual que su velocidad a la vez que el beso se convertía en uno pasional en una batalla de lenguas para intercambiar sus fluidos.

-¡AH-H!-el de orbes verdes sonrió al encontrar aquel punto exacto en donde podía hacer que su amado tocara el cielo, movió sus caderas con fuerza y rapidez penetrando repetidas veces en aquel punto que hacía que Kidou emitiera unos gloriosos sonidos los cuales le deleitaban.

Después de algunas estocadas el órgano para Kidou se hizo presente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y dejara salir toda su semilla la cual cayo en su vientre, con esto su interior se contrajo aprontado con el miembro de Fudou causando en él una exquisita satisfacción la cual fue causante de que se corriera dentro del de orbes rojizos.

.

Grupo 5

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Tachimukai juro escuchar un gemido de dolor a la distancia.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Y-yo no escuche nada!-Tsunami supo perfectamente reconocer aquel sonido por lo que le tapo los oídos y comenzó a caminar con el lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar llevando a Tachimukai consigo.

-¿sucede algo? Estas actuando extraño-el castaño miran al mayor curioso.

-¿Qué? No ¡n-nada! No estoy actuando extraño-sonrió para luego quitarle las manos de los oídos después de cerciorarse de que no escuchara algún sonido obsceno.

-mentiroso-ladeo la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

-Yuuki…-Tsunami se acercó a él y lo abrazo para luego depositarle un beso en su mejilla-¡eres tan adorable!-grito feliz.

-¡Tsunami!-el castañito se sonrojo.

.

Grupo 6 y 7

-¡Por que nos están siguiendo!-Suzuno grito molesto.

-¡Nosotros no los estamos siguiendo!-Sakuma grito igual de molesto.

-¡entonces ¿Por qué nos encontramos?!-el albino lo miro enojado.

-¡y yo que sé!-Sakuma tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-ahh… deberían de dejar las peleas…-Naguno y Genda trataban de detenerlos antes que de se hiciese estallar una guerra.

-¡ustedes cállense!-ambos ukes voltearon a ver a sus semes para luego seguirse mandando miradas asesinas nuevamente.

-ya vasta Sakuma-Genda sin ningún problema tomo a su pareja como saco de papas y colocándoselo al hombro se lo llevo mientras se alejaba.

-lo mismo para tu Suzuno-Naguno sonrió con malicia y pasando su mano alrededor de su cintura se lo llevo caminando en la dirección contraria.

.

Grupo 8

-Kirino, tenemos que hablar-Shindou hablo serio, ya estaba cansado de que le pelirosa le ignorara y esquivara cada vez que lo veía como si fuera la misma muerte tras su alma.

-déjame en paz, no tenemos nada que hablar-el de orbes celestes camino rápido lo que menos quería era enfrentarlo, tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos.

-Ranmaru-el castaño corrió y tomándolo del brazo lo hizo retroceder hasta arrinconarlo contra un árbol.

-¡D-déjame!-Kirino trato de pelear a toda costa, de soltarse de su agarre pero le fue inútil y desistió de su huida pero en cambio bajo la cabeza dispuesto a quedarse callado.

-¡Ranmaru!-le tomo del mentón para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos-¿no puedo recibir tu perdón?-dijo tiste el castaño.

-… Shindou…-sus ojos se cristalizaron pero frunció el ceño-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-sus lágrimas cayeron pos sus mejillas a pesar de estar enojado.

-sé que lo que hice, estuvo muy mal, pero… yo…-trago grueso-t-te amo-dijo sonrojado para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿eh?-el pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.

Grupo 9

Tenma retrocedió al ser testigo de aquella escena, había visto como Shindou le había pedido perdón a su amigo, por lo que su corazón latió dolorosamente; sintió sus mejillas húmedas por lo que se llevó una mano a la mejilla descubriendo que estaba llorando. La herida que quería borrar, que quería sanar se había abierto nuevamente al ver a sus superiores.

-Debemos de alejarnos-Tsurugi hablo como si nada.

Recuerdos vinieron a su mente… el como el mayor le había violado, su boca recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo hasta detenerse en su hombría e introducirla por completo en su cavidad bucal, aquellas sensaciones de placer y dolor que le dio cuando utilizo sus dedos y ni se diga cuándo introdujo su miembro en su interior de una sola estocada haciéndolo sentir que se partiría en dos, luego el inmenso placer desmesurado de sus envestidas, una tras otra, lo hizo fuerte, demasiado para el por lo que termino desgarrando su interior ya que a la mañana siguiente había sangre en las sabanas.

-…-al recordar todo con detalle salió corriendo lo más lejos posible del mayor, quería estar lejos de él, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero no podía.

-dije que nos alejáramos, no que corrieras-Tsurugi apareció frente del castaño haciéndolo chocar contra este y como por inercia este iba a caer de espaldas pero le mayor lo sostuvo de los brazos.

-Tenma-lo miro serio.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-lo miro a los ojos, asustado importándole poco que viera que estaba llorando.

El peliazul haciendo caso omiso, más bien lo contrario lo abrazo contra su pecho pero lo que no se espero fue que el mas bajito le lanzara patadas y golpes tratando de soltarse, uno tras otro lo golpeo para poder huir pero no paso, Kyosuke no lo soltó por ningún motivo.

-Escúchame-susurro sin más para luego besarlo con delicadeza haciéndolo sorprender al menor.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¿Qué creen? Ya soy universitaria! :3 por eso estuve ausente D: hasta que vino Jaki-sama y yo sé que quieres matarme internamente ¬¬ LO SE! Todas quieren…. Sara, Melani, Tamara, Juanita, Camila y Leidy… saludos! Y lamento mucho dejar este fic abandonado por mucho…<strong>

**Tori: ¡denjen de amenazar! D: no hay ningun dia que no me esconda bajo las sabanas pensando en como quieren asesinarme!**

**Gil: Calma-le palme la espalda-**

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tori: Hola!**

**Después de amenazarme por reviews y Facebook ¬¬ cielos, ya no dejan vivir a uno en paz... ****solo falta que hasta me persigan en Skype ._.**

**DEJEN A GIL Y MI CASA! . ¡MI CASA NO LES HA HECHO NADA PARA QUE LA QUEMEN!**

**Presentamos el capítulo 12! ****Para las que esperan Tsurugi xTenma tendrán que esperar un poquito porque lemmon seguido me diran que soy un pervertido U.U**

**Yue: Si lo eres**

**Tori: ¡NO LO SOY!**

**Por cierto alguien por ahí quiere un Suzuno x Nagumo mmmm interesante idea ¡hay que someter al pelirrojo!**

**Gil: y después de ese extraño saludo…. Vamos al fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Lluvia<strong>

Grupo 10

-¡Hey Hikaru! Estas caminando muy lento-Kariya miro al mencionado el cual iba mirando el suelo tratando de no tropezarse.

-L-lo lamento…-se estremeció ante la atenta mirada ambarina de su compañero.

-dame tu mano-miro hacia adelante sin fijarse en el peli-morado, lo tomo de la muñeca-ahora deja de ver el suelo y continua, tenemos que llegar-Kariya agradeció el hecho de ir adelante porque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no quería que Hikaru se diese cuenta.

-¡S-si!-miro a Kariya y sonrió con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Caminaron hasta toparse con la orilla del rio, decidieron acercarse y descansar un poco pero el más bajito vio cerca algo le hizo estremecer.

-¡Ahí está el superior Endou!-señalo al castaño el cual estaba inconsciente flotando boca arriba dejándose llevar por la leve corriente.

-¡Endou!-Kariya corrió hacia el mencionado y tirando su mochila al suelo, se lanzó al rio y nado hacia el castaño, lo tomo en brazos y luego se acercó nuevamente a la orilla.

Hikaru lo esperaba con la mano extendida para que Kariya pudiera salir del agua junto con el mayor, como pudo el más bajito logro sacarlos y ahora se encontraba tirado boca arriba junto con Masaki respirando profundamente mientras observaban el cielo por un momento hasta que unas nubes grises comenzaron a acercarse.

-tenemos un problema-Kariya miro evidentemente las nubes de lluvia.

-yo creo que dos-miro al castaño el cual comenzaba a moverse, al verlo se sentó en un segundo y lo miro preocupado-está despertando-con esto el de cabellera azulada-verdosa se levantó de un brinco y miro al castaño.

-¿Endou?-hablo Kariya mirando al mencionado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-abrió los ojos.

-lo encontramos flotando en el rio-Kageyama hablo preocupado-¿se encuentra bien?-lo miro.

-si… ¡Kazemaru!-se sentó de golpe buscando con la mirada al mencionado-¡¿Dónde está?! Los dos caímos de un acantilado y…-se quedó en silencio al no encontrarlo.

-él no estaba con usted, debió haber flotado hacia otro lado-Misaki lo miro serio.

-Tengo que encontrarlo-Endou se trató de levantar pero sus piernas flaquearon y termino cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Endou!-Hikaru enseguida se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse mientras que Kariya revisaba sus tobillos y en efecto el derecho estaba completamente morado, por un golpe que se había dado en la pierna.

-Esto es malo-Kariya se mordio su labio inferior, se quitó su mochila y abriéndola busco en ella hasta que dio con el objeto deseado, levanto el brazo.

3

-¿Kariya? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Hikaru lo miro sorprendido.

2

-lo que tengo que hacer-le miro al más bajito-no quiero hacerlo pero, su salud importa mucho más que una tonta competencia

Endou miro sorprendido lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

1

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡no…!-el castaño se quedó callado al escuchar el disparo, en seguida miro al cielo y vio elevarse una luz de color morado hacia el cielo nublado y a los pocos segundos estallo como un pequeño fuego artificial

-Kariya…-el peli-morado lo miro preocupado ya que sabía que su compañero era competitivo, travieso y decidido y de seguro abandonar le habría destrozado.

Movido por algo que no supo describir se levantó y camino hacia el peli-azul y como una muestra de consolación o eso creyó el, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Kariya haciendo que se sonrojara mientras que Endou los mira sorprendido.

.

-Yue, querido hermano mayor, ve por Kariya y Hikaru-Tori se quitó los binoculares para ver al mencionado.

-¡Ve tú!-se enojó el mayor.

-No peleen, entre hermanos deben de llevarse bien-Gil trato de calmar al par.

-Nosotros los cuidamos todo el año-Tori se acercó al más bajito y se apoyó en su hombro-además accediste a ayudarnos ¿no?-miro sonriente a Gil.

-S-si-se sonrojo levemente.

-…-suspira pesadamente-ya regreso-se da media vuelta para ir a recoger a los menores.

-Se avecina una tormenta-Tori mira el cielo-¡a dentro!-le dio media vuelta y empujo al delegado del sur-eres muy enfermizo y siempre te pones de malas cuando estas enfermo así que es mejor prevenir-lo empujo hasta que entraron los dos a la cabaña-chichos… cuídense…-miro por última vez el exterior hacia el bosque y entro a la cabaña.

.

Grupo 9

-¡Aléjate de mí!-lo miro a los ojos, asustado importándole poco que viera que estaba llorando.

El peliazul haciendo caso omiso, más bien lo contrario lo abrazo contra su pecho pero lo que no se espero fue que el mas bajito le lanzara patadas y golpes tratando de soltarse, uno tras otro lo golpeo para poder huir pero no paso, Kyosuke no lo soltó por ningún motivo.

-Escúchame-susurro sin más para luego besarlo con delicadeza haciéndolo sorprender al menor.

Tenma abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando ¡¿TSURUGI LO ESTABA BESANDO?! Su corazón palpitaba rápido y sentía que se saldría en cualquier instante, quería correr apartarlo pero su cuerpo se lo impedía es más, deseaba recibir más caricias por parte del mayor; cerro los ojos disfrutando aquellos labios cuando una gota de lluvia callo directo en su mejilla y luego después de esta miles se hicieron escuchar haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separasen.

-Comenzó a llover-Tsurugi gruño molesto para luego tomarle la mano al más bajo y llevárselo arrastrado.

Caminaron, más bien corrieron bajo la lluvia con el peli-azul de guía hasta que se topó con una cueva, agradeció la "suerte" que tenía y entro y soltando al castaño se quitó su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué?-después de guardar silencio por un tiempo Tenma tuvo el valor suficiente para dirigirle la palabra-¿Por qué me besaste?-sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente-¿Cuál fue el motivo? ¿Querías divertirte un rato?-lagrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas, comenzó a retroceder al ver como el menor de los Tsurugi se acercaba con la mirada fija en su ser hasta que se vio acorralado contra la pared-¿Qué quieres de mí?-frunció el ceño molesto mientras se mordía el labio frustrado por todas las emociones que había estado guardando todo este tiempo salieron a flote.

-a ti-soltó con simpleza.

-¿eh?-el menor lo miro anonadado.

-enano tonto-lo acorralo juntando sus cuerpos sutilmente mientras sus manos se pasaban a ambos lados de su cara y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas del contrario-por tu culpa, me hiciste sentir emociones que no sabía que existían en mí, por tu culpa tengo deseos de abrazarte cada vez que sonríes, por tu culpa no tolero que las personas se acerquen mucho a ti… por tu culpa estoy diciendo cursilerías-se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez de forma apasionada, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal ajena.

Tenma se tensó al sentir como la lengua del peli-azul chocaba contra la suya en constantes roses haciéndolo suspirar, pero se estremeció aún más cuando sintió la fría mano del mayor por debajo de su camisa.

-¡T-Tsurugi!-grito nervioso cortando el beso-¡Estas helado!-se quejó.

-chillón-sonrió de forma burlona-… Matsukaze ¿Qué sientes por mí?-lo miro a los ojos

-Y-yo-se sonrojo ante la profunda mirada del mayor anexando el haber utilizado su nombre-…te quiero-sonrio levemente.

-Matsukaze-susurro contra sus labios para luego unirlos nuevamente en un beso tranquilo y cálido para así dar por sellado su amor.

.

Grupo 8

-… Shindou…-sus ojos se cristalizaron pero frunció el ceño-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas a pesar de estar enojado.

-sé que lo que hice, estuvo muy mal, pero… yo…-trago grueso-t-te amo-dijo sonrojado para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿eh?-el pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente en un cálido y tierno beso que les pareció durar horas pero la falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran jadeantes.

-… Kirino-Shindou lo miro expectante, el mencionado tenía los ojos entrecerrados, un rubor cubría sus mejillas y la boca entre abierta le daba una expresión angelical.

-Takuto-sonrió-confió en ti-le beso la mejilla con cariño cuando de repente un trueno se hizo escuchar haciendo que el peli-rosa se aferrara al castaño como si su vida dependiese de ello del susto.

-Calma, yo estoy aquí-Shindou le acaricio la espalda con cuidado-esperemos a que la lluvia pase-como estaban debajo de un árbol, todas las ramas y hojas impedían el paso del agua por lo que se mantenían secos.

El castaño se apoyó de espalda contra el tronco y se sentó abriendo sus piernas para que Kirino pudiera sentarse en medio de ellas mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo y así poder estar más tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: Las estoy vigilando…<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tori: Hola criaturas! Sé que me quieren matar y revivirme para volverme a matar pero e.e no es para tanto D: yo también tengo vida! **

**Yue: si estás hablando que la Autora tiene un parcial mañana y no ha estudiado un carajo pos… estamos fritos… **

**Tori: en fin! Comenzare a nombrar gente! Porque ya me dio miedo o.o dormiré con un arma bajo la almohada. Creo que al final creare un grupo en Facebook "NO MATEN A TORI"**

**_-rox siniestra_**

**Tori: NO TE LLEVES A MI HERMANO! O dame a GIL! Quédate con Yue, ya cumplí tu capricho así que devuelve lo que me pertenece ¿y mi altar? Dame lasaña y te iré a cantar todas las noches! **

**_-Endaki308_**

**Tori: porque todo mundo me acosa! bueno, el Facebook es "Nanshi Tori" y sale la cara de nuestra jefa n.n con tu lemmon, pos como dije… es anti higuienico hacerlo en una cueva… xDD u.u nop, mentira solo quería trolear, pero pronto… cuando menos esperes veras un sexy lemon**

**¡Andre! Eres igual a Suzuno, no problem, todos tienen arranques de bipolaridad y es perdonable**

**Pero no es perdonable que quemen mi casita, eso no es bonito e.e **

**_-AndreaNozomiChan_**

**Tori: La señorita An The Killer se fue al hospital?! D: espero que no te haya pasado algo como a Jeff ¿te volviste blanca? D: pero ya estar mejor! Espero … Si no es así, recupérate pronto! :3 no creas que me olvide de ti, sabía que me faltaba una "te voy a quemar tu casa y te asesinare" xDD**

**¡AH! Y Gil no jugara contigo si te pones "modo asesina"**

**_paula raquataca_**

**Tori: El amor y la locura son muy diferentes… tu solo me quieres matar e.e ya te vi talle**

_**Angelaa **_

**Tori: pos SUFRE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA e.e no me desees la muerte U.U eso no es nada kawaii**

**_aura12_**

**Tori: Mmmm quien sabe…. O.O O POR KAMI! ERES LA PRIMERA QUE NO MENCIONO "TE VOY A MATAR O QUEMARE TU CASA" TE AMO!-se le lanza encima. **

**_anne_**

**Tori: de nada n.n y como ya han visto varias lectoras yo escribo lo que quieren asi que sus deseos son ordenes, my lady~ ah! Gracias por no querer matarme-la abraza con fuerza.**

**_rociioo_**

**Tori: lo se U.U Fudou es así, que se le va a hacer D: hay que darle un zape para que recapacite… **

**-se inclina ante ella-gracias por no matarme!**

**_monica15_**

**Tori: e.e no me mates! Candente idea! Pero no me mates! cumpliré tu capricho pronto pero no me mates! **

_**mika34** _

**Tori: claro! Eso sí, que no los conozco muy bien… ya que apenas llegue a Inazuma eleven go Chrono Store… por las clases U.U espero que sus personalidades no se me dificulten con lo que he investigado de esos.**

**_sugus3_**

**Tori: lamento que llevéis esperando tanto… U.U por ti, fue que pude terminar este cap…. Cofcofcof-ylaculpa-cofcofcof**

**Gil: Vamos al fic! **

**Aclaraciones al final! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Busqueda<strong>

Sus labios fríos y temblorosos entre abiertos por la sorpresa causada en el aquel acto que Fudou había hecho, se acomodó las ropas y levantándose rápido decidió buscar refugio de la lluvia; maldijo el hecho que su trasero doliera tanto como para caminar como pingüino mientras el orbes verdes se reía por su gracioso andar.

Frustrado por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido y el simple hecho de pensar que Akio solo lo veía como compañero de sexo le cabreaba aun mas, se dio la vuelta y con el ceño fruncido lo miro serio.

-cierta la boca, idiota-su vocabulario impresiono por unos segundos al otro castaño pero luego se echó a reír nuevamente.

-¿tan enojado estas?-se burló.

Cerro los puños y los apretó con fuerza, respiro profundamente, estaba empapado, adolorido, se congelaba y lo único que quería era darse una ducha con agua tibia; apretó los dientes con fuerza y conteniendo toda la ira que tenía en su interior levanto el brazo y dio un golpe contra un árbol cercano con fuerza para descargar su furia y frustración.

Fudou vio en cámara lenta como el puño del de rastas se impactaba contra el tronco del árbol escuchando un abrumador sonido de huesos romperse, miro la mano ajena y la vio en mal estado y sangrante pero… lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Kidou como si no le importase su mano en ese deplorable estado.

-vamos-susurro para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar mientras su mano goteaba sangre.

-oye… deberías… d…-fue interrumpido por la voz del de orbes rojizos.

-cállate, solo cállate-dijo de forma fría mientras seguía su camino sin voltearlo a ver.

Algo en el de cabellera rapada reacciono ante tal hostilidad, pero quiso ignorar pensando que era un simple capricho de su compañero, pero lo que no sabía era que Kidou ya estaba cansado de él y que desaparecería de su mundo cuando regresaran al internado.

.

-Bien-Tori miraba a los jóvenes los cuales estaba cubiertos por una sabana mientras tomaban chocolate caliente.

-el grupo 10, 2 y 1 están aquí-Gil miro a los recién llegados Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, este último aún estaba inconsciente.

-Esta lluvia me estropeo los planes-el delegado del norte chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras se colocaba su chaqueta-Gil, cuídalos, Yue y yo iremos por las demás parejas-tomando del brazo a su hermano salió por el resto de los jóvenes temiendo por su estado.

.

-¡Genial! ya me harte de esto-Suzuno se quejó molesto por la mala suerte que tenía, estaba enlodado, lo había picado unas hormigas las cuales le dejaron marcas rojas y de por si se estaba congelando.

-cálmate, pronto llegaremos-Nagumo trataba de calmar a su pareja de cualquier modo antes de que esta estallara.

-...-no pasaron unos segundos cuando el de cabellera blanquecina estaba estornudando producto de la lluvia.

-has pescado un resfriado, debemos parar-el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-ni hablar, continuemos-dijo serio el de mirada de hielo.

-estas enfermo y eso no ayudara en nada-tomo su mochila y busco enseguida la pistola de bengala.

-no te atrevas a disparar-el chico de hielo frunció el ceño.

-tu salud ante todo idiota-y dicho esto disparo haciendo que la luz rojiza después de elevarse unos metros explotara como un fuego artificial.

-estúpido, traidor, tarado-comenzó el rezo de groserías por parte del albino.

-no se para que me preocupo por ti-frunció el ceño molesto por el comportamiento de su novio.

-y sobre todo idiota-termino su sarta de palabras para luego abrazar al pelirrojo por detrás-gracias-volvió a estornudar justo al terminar esa oración.

-de nada gruñón-sonrió levemente complacido, a veces su novio podía ser muy bipolar pero aun así lo amaba.

.

Si bien anteriormente el menor de los Tsurugi estaba devorando casi literalmente a Tenma ya que sus labios se movían inquietos contra los del menor mientras su lengua recorría la cavidad ajena con destreza y que decir de sus manitas traviesas, se habían colado debajo del pantalón deportivo del castaño, traspasado su ropa interior y se encontraba manoseando su trasero con todo el descaro del mundo.

Si bien el calor a flor de piel de ambos jóvenes anunciaba su llegada, la lujuria y el placer comenzaban a inundarlos de una manera que hacia despertar los instintos carnales de Tsurugi por dominar a su presa y dejarlo marcado como suyo.

-maldita lluvia… malditos truenos… maldito bosque del infierno-se escuchó una voz reconocida.

-deja de maldecir-el mayor lo miro serio.

-cállate…-miro hacia adelante y se quedó helado al ver como ambos menores estaban a punto de tener sexo desenfrenado y en una cueva poco salubre-¡ustedes par de pervertidos!-grito Tori haciendo que ambos menores se separaran avergonzados-¡si van a follar háganlo en un lugar más limpio como la cabaña! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?! DEJEN DE AMONTONARSE ESTA PROHIBIDO-grito mientras agitaba los brazos, molesto.

-Rezare por que se te vaya la voz-dijo Yue mientras se destapaba los oídos, por un momento pensó haber quedado sordo.

-…-no dijo nada y solo camino mientras tomaba a ambos menores del cuello de la camisa y salía con ellos-hay que ir por Nagumo y Suzuno-dijo serio.

Mientras tanto Tsurugi como Tenma no hallaban donde ocultar la cara por la vergüenza que acababan de pasar, era en esos momentos en donde quería que se los tragara la tierra.

.

-¿Cuánto falta?-hablo aburrido un joven de melena anaranjada muy alborotada.

-calma Taiyou, pronto llegaremos a la cabaña-dijo el mayor de los Tsurugi mientras conducía un Jeep ( En mi historia Yuuichi puede caminar GO, YUUICHI ¡GO! )

-cálmese Taiyou, ya estamos cerca-dijo manabe mientras miraba por la ventana y veía la lluvia caer, este estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que estamos cerca?-pregunto Minaho con curiosidad.

-¡solo lo sé! No me preguntes como-hizo un mohín de disgusto haciendo reír al menor de cabellos naranjos.

-que Gil nos haya llamado es por algo-suspiro Yuuichi.

-quizás nos ponga a cocinar… yo soy malo cocinando… voy a quemar la cabaña-dijo Taiyou pensando.

-estas exagerando, pero por algo no te dejo acercarte a la cocina-se rio levemente Yuuichi.

-mmm pero eso no impide acosarte cuando usas un delantal ¿no?-el de cabellera alborotada le susurró al oído al mayor haciéndolo sonrojar.

-estás jugando con fuego Taiyou-le advirtió el mayor.

El mencionado se enderezo ante la siniestra mirada de su pareja, temía por su trasero, en realidad ambos eran muy llevaderos a la hora de designar roles por lo que ambos se consideraban "sukes" pero eso sí, cuando Yuuichi se encendía no había que cosa viviente no lo parara y dejara a Taiyou cojo por días, a pesar de parecer inocente no tenía ni la I de la palabra; de igual forma Taiyou era más llevadero con las poses que hacían gemir de placer a Yuuichi y hacerle el amor como por 3 veces seguidas en una misma noche… ¿Sexópatas? Mmm podría decirse.

.

-Genda… hace mucho frio, no nos podemos quedar debajo de este árbol-se quejó Sakuma mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda al castaño.

-por eso mismo debemos de permanecer quietos-tomándolo de la muñeca lo jalo hacia sí y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo sentándolo en medio de sus piernas para luego abrazarlo con posesividad.

-n-no h-hagas eso-el del parche se sonrojo.

-déjame, quiero compartir mi calor con el tuyo-sonrió y beso la mejilla del menor.

-pervertido-dijo levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada fuera de lo común, que hayas pensado otra cosa, está fuera de mi alcance, pequeño pervertido-Genda lamio de forma insinuante la mejilla que anteriormente había besado.

-¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?!-Sakuma dijo nervioso.

-¿yo? Nada-sonrió divertido-me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojado-lo apego más a su pecho.

-m-me avergüenzas-soltó apenado por el comportamiento de su novio.

-pero aun así me amas y saber que yo te amo a ti-deposito un casto beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos.

-d-de pronto ya no hace tanto frio-Sakuma dijo completamente sonrojado.

-y que lo digas-para Genda nada era mejor que compartir cada momento de su vida con el ser que más amaba, el tan solo estar cerca de Sakuma hacia que su corazón palpitara desbocado, pero bueno, estaba completamente enamorado de ese peliplatino.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori:<strong>

-Fudou y Kidou… las que querían ver cariño… por primero sufrirán un poquito… o quien sabe… más... muchooo más xDD eso es por querer matarme!

-Hiroto y Midorikawa… no soy pareja pero tampoco están chocos asi que quien sabe puede que en un dia estén hablando tranquilamente y en la noche estén teniendo sexo salvaje

-Kariya y Hikaru… habra mas de esta pareja… mucho más… e/e

**Yue: -se pone unos lentes- para las que tenían dudas! –saca una pizarra-**

**_Parejas_**

Nagumo y Suzuno

Genda y Sakuma

Yuuichi y Taiyou

Goenji y Fubuki

Tsunami y Tachimukai –pero estos no pasan de manitas calientes, en otras palabras, Tachi aún es virgen, pero no por mucho xD –

**_¿Amigos con derechos?_**

Hiroto y Midorikawa

Fudou y Kidou

**_No saben lo que son _**

Tsurugi x Tenma –estos se declararon pero aún no han dicho que serán novios ¿no?

Shindou x Kirino –estos están en proceso-

Endou x Kazemaru – ¿se odiaban? –

Kariya y Hikaru

Minaho y Manabe

**Tori: AUN LAS SIGO VIGILANDO!  
><strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tori: Hola criaturas! Cómo están? **

**Yo jodido… que parciales, que laboratorios, que**** yaoi… que…. Que…. POR QUE CARAJOS TERMINO HAIKYUU Y FREE!-llora amargamente ya que no supera.**

_**-Angelaa**_

**Tori: no te preocupes! Yo te perdono? Es mas no estuve enojado en primer lugar xD tienes razón en enojarte U.U así que está bien.**

_**-aura12**_

**Tori: Sé que no me quieres matar, pero como yo soy un escritor que se pasa del plazo… ejemmm YOLO!-corre por su vida**

_**-Kathy**_

**Tori: Gracias por leer! :3 y gracias por no desearme la muerte! Tratare de no ser tan lento en publicar! **

_**avigail**_

**Tori: Ya verás! Fudou sufrirá aún más! Mucho más! Todo por el pobre de Kidou! Aunque violar… mmm veamos cuan flexible puede ser Yuuto xD**

_**AndreaNozomiChan**_

**Tori: Claro que no! No nos hemos olvidado de ti.**

**xDD mi ser un lento U.U gomenasai…. Aunque si tu kokoro se llena de dicha, nos emocionamos nosotros también! … tú lo que quieres es ver a Goenji dándole duro contra el muro a Fubuki xDD calma, pronto habrá… por ahora deje una escena algo sexy? Tus deseos son ordenes my lady~ aunque al final aparecieron pero pronto saldrán mucho más! **

**Te dio Chikungunya?! A medio mundo le ha dado por mis lares, pero YO SER INMUNE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no me ha pegado… ohhh espero que te recuperes y que el dolor haya desaparecido! **

**Está bien, cálmate, Gil jugara contigo-toma a Gil del cuello de la camisa y se lo lanza-ahí te va!**

_**Kaze-luci**_

**Tori: espero no tardar mucho para el otro cap! U.U no llores cómicamente que me da risa…. Y no pena… D:**

**Tori: lamento que llevéis esperando tanto… U.U por ti, fue que pude terminar este cap…. Cofcofcof-ylaculpa-cofcofcof**

**Gil: Vamos al fic! **

**Aclaraciones al final! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: reunidos<strong>

Miro con seriedad a los jóvenes recorriendo con la vista cada lugar donde estaban los menores el Suzuno, Nagumo, Tsurgi y Tenma ya estaba incorporados en la calidez de la cabaña.

-entonces faltan…-se pone a contar con los dedos- ¡me faltan 10 críos!-soltó Tori desesperado

-es tu culpa por no ponerles un rastreador-soltó Yue fastidiado.

-Yuichi y los demás han llegado-anuncio Gil mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cabaña.

-bien, ya sabes que decirles-Tori tomando de la mano de su hermano mayor se lo llevo arrastrado para salir a buscar a los restantes.

.

-¿no tienes frio?-Fubuki miro a Goenji preocupado mientras avanzaba con torpeza

-no-contesto cortante, cuando en realidad sentía el frio calarle hasta los huesos, decir que la lluvia había hecho que su cabello se bajara cayéndole un poco más abajo del mentón pegándosele a su rostro dándole una apariencia aún más sexy.

Por otra parte Fubuki sus cabellos de igual forma caídos casi le llegaban a los hombros dandelo una apariencia angelical.

-yo estoy acostumbrado al frio-hablo el menor-si quieres podemos detenernos-señalo un árbol el cual tenía un grueso follaje impidiendo que la lluvia se colara.

-…-miro el árbol y luego tomo la mano del menor-vamos-afianzo más el agarre para luego dirigirse a aquel lugar corriendo.

Cuando llegaron, como esperaban no caía ninguna gota de agua y suspiraron aliviados, Goenji se percató que las prendas del pequeño platinado estaban pegadas a su piel y para colmo de males su camiseta blanca se podría decir que era transparente porque tenía un hermoso panorama de lo que era el pecho del menor.

-¿q-que estas v-viendo?-Fubuki se cubrió su pecho con las manos al percatarse que el moreno lo estaba observando casi con lujuria.

-ah-suspiro mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba al menor-así estas más tranquilo-le sonrió al menor.

-pero… ten congelaras-Fubuki lo miro preocupado.

-no te preocupes por mi-Goenji se acercó y le beso la frente para darle seguridad a su novio.

-¡CURSIII!-escucharon un grito a un costado de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver encontrándose con un Genda sonriendo tranquilo mientras tenía en medio de sus piernas a un Sakuma el cual se reía de lo que habían hecho.

-S-silencio Sakuma-Fubuki se sonrojo al verlos.

-¿y qué me dices de ustedes?-Goenji miro con altanería a la pareja.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al instante pero el más sonrojado fue el menor que se había avergonzado aún más por ser atacado con sus propias palabras.

-cállate-ladeo la cabeza, avergonzado el amante de los pingüinos.

-será menor permanecer aquí, hasta que vuelvan por nosotros-sugirió Genda.

-si-Goenji se sentó a cierta distancia de ellos apoyado contra el árbol mientras que Fubuki se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos mayores miraban el caer de la lluvia aburridos cuando uno sintió que su pareja se había quedado dormida contra su pecho y con el otro su pareja había apoyado su cabeza contra su hombro para quedarse dormida.

.

Shindou y Kirino vagaban por el bosque sin decir palabra alguna, desde la confesión de hace unos minutos se habían quedado en completo silencio. El castaño se mantenía al pendiente de los movimientos de su compañero ya que no le dio respuesta alguna, recordó el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas un tiempo atrás.

-debemos encontrar un refugio-Kirino se paró sobre una piedra.

-si… ten cuidado-el castaño miro al de cabellos rosados.

-clar…-no termino de hablar ya que en un descuido sus zapatos se deslizaron provocando que se callera de mal forma.

-¡KIRINO!-grito preocupado el castaño.

-estoy bien-el mencionado le sonrió para tratar de calmarlo pero cuando trato de pararse callo de nuevo al suelo mientras su rostro expresaba dolor.

-¡Kirino!-se asustó al verlo.

-n-no es nada-le sonrió débilmente para luego pararse y hacer una mueca de dolor mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio y cojeando.

-así no puedes andar-Shindou lo detuvo y dándole la espalda le dio a entender que lo llevaría en su espalda-sube-le ordeno.

-…-suspiro pesadamente-lamento ser una carga-se subió en su espalda.

-no eres una carga-ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle pero lo que no conto fue que sus rostro quedaran a escasos centímetros haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que el castaño volteara a ver hacia el frente mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio pero seguro.

-gracias-con sus manos hizo ladear la cabeza del castaño y le beso la mejilla completamente sonrojado para luego esconder su rostro en el hombro de su compañero-en realidad… me gustas-soltó nervioso-solo… que… me asustaste la forma y ese trato tuyo tan extraño por lo que no eras tú-confeso.

-pero ahora todo será diferente-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-claro-el pelirosa sonrió tranquilo.

-Oh… hola-Yue miro al par de jóvenes los cuales se encontró al rodear un árbol-he venido por ustedes-sonrió pero luego miro al de orbes celestes.

-se a lastimado el pie-dijo Shidou.

-bueno, será mejor regresar-mira a ambos como duda si ayudarle o no-¿quieres que lo lleve?-pregunto.

-no, yo lo hare-dijo Shidou decido.

-bueno, andando-comenzó a caminar.

.

Kidou caminaba adelante con el brazo medio sangrante, a pesar de que tenía sangre coagulada la cual detenía algunas heridas aun sangraba un poco; Fudou solo mantenía la vista en aquel brazo dañado de su compañero. Desde que el de rastas el exigió no volverle a hablar se había mantenido callado.

De repente se escuchó un gruñido por parte del estómago del de orbes verdes exigiendo comida, Kidou solo suspiro y revisando la mochila le lanzo una bolsa la cual contenía galletas. La abrió gustoso y comenzó a comer gustoso.

Kidou por su parte se detuvo al escuchar un ruido que le dejo helado y le obligo a detenerse en seco mientras bajaba la cabeza, asustado a sus pies una serpiente se contoneaba dispuesta a morderle la pierna en cualquier momento; Fudou ni cuenta se había dado de que su compañero se había detenido cuando chocó contra este empujándolo ya haciendo caer de boca contra el suelo asustado por lo que le esperaba.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto y luego la mordida pero en cambio de esto sintió algo suave bajo su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió ya que Tori estaba debajo de él.

-¡o por dios! ¡La mate!-chillo el albino mientras trataba de levantarse y en efecto había aplastado la serpiente con su cuerpo pero esta le había mordido el brazo derecho como desquite antes de su extraño fina-¿estás bien?-miro al de orbes rojizos y este asintió.

-pero tu…-miro su brazo el cual tenía dos orificios e indicios de comenzar a ponerse morado.

-no te preocupes, al rato me veras con poderes de serpiente-le guiño el ojo.

-no estoy jugando-señalo la sangre que brotaba de su brazo por la mordedura.

-eso pasa por distraído-Fudou miro serio a Kidou.

-¡¿disculpa?! ¡tú me empujaste!-grito enojado.

-¡calma! ¡No importa de quien es la culpa!...-miro el brazo de Kidou y se alarmo-¡¿Qué te paso?!-busco en su mochila unas vendas y le vendo el brazo con cuidado.

-n-no es nada-desvió la mirada.

-bueno…-dijo extrañado-Busquemos a los demás ¿sí?-les sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar.

.

-solo faltan Kidou y Fudou-Gil dijo mirando a todos los menores ya que Yue se había encontrado a Goenji y Genda cuidando recelosos a los menores que dormían tranquilos debajo de un árbol.

-ese bastardo de mi hermano no se apura-gruño molesto Yue.

-ya vende el pie de Kirino-hablo Taiyo feliz por haber ayudado.

-gracias-sonrió Yuichi.

-ya estamos de regreso-anuncio Tori mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al par faltante ante la vista de todos.

-es bueno que estén de regreso-Gil corrió hacia ambos chichos y los cubrió con una manta a cada uno.

-a Tori le mordió una serpiente-comento Fudou.

-¡¿es verdad?!-tanto Gil como Yue saltaron a ver al mencionado y tomándolo del brazo le vieron la mordida.

-no es nada grave-hizo una seña restándole importancia-era una boa que termine aplastando-se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

-¡Eres un idiota! No te vayas a morir sin pagarme mis $20-Yue frunció el ceño.

-que hermosa forma de demostrar tu amor-Tori sonrió divertido-¡Auch!-se sobro el brazo al recibir un golpe.

-por tonto-el mayor de los gemelos lo arrastro hasta una cama para atender la mordedura.

Kidou miraba preocupado la escena del delegado del norte lloriqueando por que Yue le curaba la herida sin tanto alguno; trago seco por la desgracia que ocasiono, se disponía a sentarse para calmarse un poco cuando Fudou se interpuso en su camino.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo tajante.

-no tenemos nada que…-su respuesta se vio interrumpida por un ruido y todos voltearon a ver curiosos hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?-la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Terumi sonriente y a un Atsuya escondido detrás del rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AUN LAS SIGO VIGILANDO!<strong>

**Preguntas Randow para mis queridas lectoras que leen mis locuras hasta el final…**

**¿Qué pareja es su favorita en Free y Haikyuu? Si es que lo miran claro…**

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tori: Hola criaturas! Cómo están? P****OR FIN SALI DEL CICLO, PLAYAS! -mucho HolasoyGerman es malo xD- **

**_-Sarita_**

**Tori: Gracias por leer! Veras mucho más a Terumi haciendo de las suyas**

**_-Angelaa_**

**Tori: Eaaa! Calma! Deja la pobre sill…!-la vio romperla- Angela la silla no tenía la culpa D: y ahora se murió…. –se agacha y la pica con una barita- oye… ¿te moriste?**

**Yue: Hola Martha, muchas gracias por el alago! Mmm~ pues… -le guiña un ojo-gracias por la idea cuando leas veras parte de la adaptación, lo de los hijos pingüinos será en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tori: -ve a Angela revivir- GYYAAAAAHHH!-se asusta y se desmaya.**

**Yue: -suspira- claro, ya veremos, nos pondremos a jugar piedra, papel o tijera por ver que apodo le dice**

**_-Kathy_**

**Tori: Claro, claro… uno a la vez xDD pero si Terumi seme para todas! Espérate… falta el sexo salvaje de todos… ponto se verá una maratón de 1313**

**_AndreaNozomiChan_**

**Tori: ¡¿Qué me dijiste mujer?! Pero si yo no te he hecho nada para que me digas "fuck you" –se va a la esquinita-tu solo me quieres por actualizar! Grrrr-le gruñe.**

**Ohhh yo aún sigo "INMORTAL" para la chikungunuya-se ríe-pero espero que no te haya dejado secuelas… o algún dolor por ahí eso es malo U.U muy malo.**

**FELICIDADES! O.O ESPERA! Solo me haces recordar que estoy viejo! –llora.**

**Yue: para que quieres a Gil?! -serio- te doy un cap de salseo de Goenji y Fubuki y me estoy arriesgando!**

**Tori: D: no te hubieras puesto a correr! Pero ya estas mejor? No te regañaron? No te caíste desmayada verdad?**

**Dejame a Sakuma, amo a ese loco de los pingüinos. Te me calmas… uno a la vez! UNO A LA VEZ! .**

**Yue: claro que no se puede morir si no me da mi dinero e.e **

**Tori: … te odio… **

**Gil: pon una bombilla con luz…. Por favor… el no ver nada me incomoda.**

**Yue: -golpeando la puerta- ABRE LA PUERTA MUJER!**

**Tori: te duele el trasero? Que estuviste haciendo? Ahhh ahaaa pervertida~**

**EAAAA! RINHARU! *-* aunque le voy a SouMako xD el ReiGisa vivirá siempre como única pareja OTP oficial xD … y ya le vas a los Crack? ._.**

**e.e veeee YO TAMBIEN AMO A SUGA! COMPARTELO! **

**Kuroo x Kenma? Siii son geniales TsukiYama también molan!~ xDD KaGAYama HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –se muere**

**_Kaze-luci_**

**Tori: O.O se le puede podrir si no la usa?! Eso es nuevoooo OHHHHH! Calma, tendrán un cap solo es eso **

**Gil: Vamos al fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>PERO ANTES... OS DIGO QUE HA COMENZADO LA CUENTA REGRESIVA! FIN DEL MUN... DIGO! FIN DEL FIC!<strong>

**10**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Problemas.<strong>

-Se puede saber ¿porque están aquí?-Hablo Yue curioso.

-ah… nada, solo decidimos hacer una excursión ¿verdad Atsuya?-el rubio miro al de cabellos rosados.

-Cla-claro-se sonrojo al tener los orbes rojizos posados en su cuerpo.

-lamento los problemas que cause-el delegado del norte se inclinó ante los jóvenes los cuales colocaron una expresión de sorpresa-gracias a este viaje, discúlpenme por los heridos y enfermos-susurro triste.

-no tiene por qué decir eso-hablo Kidou-incluso fue mordido por una serpiente por querer salvarme-miro su brazo el cual estaba cubierto por un vendaje.

-ya te dije que eso es lo de menos… pasaremos la noche y luego regresaremos al internado, pero me gustaría que hicieran parejas y compartieran camas… porque muchas más personas-suspiro.

-Afuro, Atsuya… acomódense-Gil les entrego una taza de chocolate caliente a ambos

Los jóvenes atendieron indicaciones e hicieron un circulito para ver lo de las parejas para ir a dormir. Mientras Kidou se reusaba a dormir con Fudou, Endou miraba todo el drama sentado a la orilla de la cama en la cual Kazemaru descansaba, ladeo la cabeza para observarlo tan tranquilo hasta que este hizo un ademan de despertar y en efecto abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Kazemaru?-el castaño lo miro preocupado.

-¿Endou? ¡¿Endou?!-se sentó sorprendido-¿estás bien? ¡Tonto! Te dije que no me agarraras-frunció el ceño levemente pero luego abrazo al mencionado.

-¿Kazemaru?-lo miro preocupado y sorprendido.

-idiota… no debiste protegerme…-susurro-lo lamento-sus ojos se cristalizaron del solo pensar en que Endou pudo haber terminado en peores condiciones por su culpa.

-no… Ichirouta-lo separo un poco para posar sus manos en ambas mejillas del mencionado y observar con dolor que el de cabellos azulados estaba llorando por su culpa-yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón-le beso la frente con cariño-no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy bien-le regalo una de sus grandes sonrisas para luego pegar sus frentes-siempre te protegeré-lo miro a los ojos con intensidad.

-Mamoru…-susurro el de cabellera larga para luego acercar sus rostro y besar al moreno.

Los demás jóvenes al escuchar a Kazemaru voltearon a ver y sonrieron por la escena que tenían sus amigos, Tori solo se mantenía serio, decidió no interferir esta vez ya que llevaban mucho tiempo peleados.

-Bueno, ¿ya escogieron con quien dormir?-pregunto Yue.

-yo estoy solo-hablo Kidou.

-ohhh puedes dormir con Gil-hablo Tori mientras miraba a Fudou que lo asesinaba con la mirada-calma…. Yo no tengo la culpa de tus tonterías, es más-sonrió macabro-dormirás conmigo y si me pateas te saco de la cama-le señalo la cama en la cual dormirían para que el menor comenzara a caminar hacia ella, lo cual hizo sin chistar.

Las luces fueron apagadas y los jóvenes dos por cama se fueron a dormir… Endou abrazaba a Kazemaru, este había alejado un poco los pies el castaño por miedo a causar un rose que lastimara más el tobillo del contrario; Fubuki estaba acostado de lado mientras que Goenji le abrazaba por detrás apegándolo a su cuerpo; Hiroto y Midorikawa dormían cara a cara con sus frentes pegadas y sus manos entrelazadas; Tsunami dormia atravesado en la cama pero abrazando a Tachimukai como si de un peluche se tratara; Nagumo dormía boca arriba con su brazo estirado el cual Suzuno usaba de almohada mientras dormia de lado y apoyaba su mano contra el pecho del pelirrojo; Genda dormia plácidamente boca arriba mientras que Sakuma en sueños se las había ingeniado para subirser sobre el castaño y acomodarse sobre su pecho; Shindou y Kirino dormían tranquilos boca arriba; Tenma estaba acostado de lado con la sabana medio salida mientras que Tsurugi se mantenía recto mientras dormia; Kariya y Hikaru habían dormido de lado pero se daban las espaldas; Taiyou abrazaba esfusivo a Yuuichi mientras este dormía incomodo; Minaho y Manabe estaban tranquilos dormidos de lado; Afuro abrazaba a Atsuya pegándolo a su pecho, tanto Kidou como Fudou dormían boca arriba.

El nuevo dia llego rápido y los mayores no esperaron mucho para despertar a los chicos e indicarles que ingresaran al autobús; ya todos adentro Tori empezó a contar y como era costumbres entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-me falta uno… ¿Dónde está Fudou?-dijo serio.

-aquí estoy-hablo detrás del albino y este le permitió pasar para que se sentara en su puesto. Lo que no se fijo fue que el de cabellos castaños había hecho todo lo posible por disimular un encuentro que había tenido con una serpiente cuando fue al baño.

Con el auto de Yuuichi al frente comenzó el recorrido de regreso al internado, el tiempo paso volando y en unas horas ya estaban frente de aquel lugar.

-Bajen uno por uno… wooo Endou, espera, yo te ayudo-dijo Yue mientras tomaba al castaño en su espalda y se lo llevaba cargado con Kazemaru a su lado.

-bajen con cuidado-Tori hablo a Shindou el cual tenía a Kirino apoyado en su cuerpo ya que estaba algo adolorido.

-debemos tratar tu herida-Gil miro a Kidou.

-primero que sea la de Tori, la mía no es tan importante-lo miro.

-ambos por igual-lo tomo de la mano sana y comenzó a caminar directo a la enfermería.

-bien, todos… se bañan y luego bajan al comedor, hay una sorpresa -Tori sonrió algo adolorido ya que había rosado su brazo lastimado por accidente-… ¿Fudou?-miro que el mencionado caminaba muy lento-¿quieres ir al baño?-se paró a su lado y dijo con tomo burlón.

Lo que no se espero fue que el menor se fuera de cara contra el suelo alertando a lo presentes que ya subían las escaleras.

-¡Que le hiciste!-Yue le grito a su hermano mientras cargaba a Endou.

-¡yo no le hice nada!-aguantando el dolor le dio vuelta y lo apoyo contra su brazo herido para revisarlo encontrando que su mano izquierda estaba completamente morada-¡OH POR DIOS!-sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo en brazos y salió corriendo-Yuuichi al auto ¡ya!-grito y el mayor de los Tsurugi obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-Gil le pregunto a Yue.

-tenía la mano inflamada y en la palma de la mano tenía una mordedura de serpiente-dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Kidou abrió los ojos sorprendido._ Esto no debería de estar sucediendo_

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AUN LAS SIGO VIGILANDO! -10!<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tori: Hola criaturas! aqui estoy de nuevo! me extrañaron? pos hoy deveria de llover por que es la segunda publicacion en el mes! O.O **

**_Kaze-chan187_**

**Tori: Gracias por leer! Espero que no nos hayamos tardado mucho D:**

**_Angelaa y Martha_**

**Tori: -se levanta- ¡no soy seme! Yo soy una creatura divina **

**Yue: en realidad es uke… que a veces es suke… pero es más uke que otra cosa e.e **

**Tori: ¬¬ Gil ya conoce hombres es más Yue es como la madre de Gil así que él se te tirara encima antes de que hagas eso**

**Yue: no te preocupes Martha, yo le aposte a Conejito y Tori a Pingüinito y GANE! **

**Tori: hiciste trampa! Sacaste después la tijera! **

**Yue: -corresponde el abrazo-**

**Tori: por que a ti te abrazan y a mí me quieren matar?! Dame lasaña! Con eso me vendo!**

**_AndreaNozomiChan_**

**Tori: ahhh… más te valia…**

**Yue: que lo ponga, alguien se puede caer por no ver nada…. 1.75**

**Tori: yo apenas si mido 1.70 **

**Gil: y yo 1.60! no te preocupes! **

**Tori: a esa caída yo la llamaría "violación plana" por qué no se te metio nada**

**Yue: respeta a la chica-le golpea la cabeza-luego jugar contigo si tu quieres, solo no me hagas colas…**

**Tori: demanda al profe por abuso de poderío escolar! Ohhh~ eso es dicha para mi **

**Aprende a nadar! Aunque sea como Makoto! Yo solo así puedo U.U **

**Yue: abre la puerta! **

**Tori: no te preocupes~ nadie morirá**

**_Kaze-luci_**

**Tori: y ahora que me dices?! xDD te gusto o no la forma en como se reconciliaron?!**

**_Kathy _**

**Tori: e-e no me vengas con esoooo! Ustedes dicen y yo cumplo :p**

**Gil: Vamos al fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: En vista que me han llorado por que el fic se va a acabar les tengo dos opciones<strong>

**1- Se deja la cuenta regresiva pero habrá lemmon en cada cap**

**2- Quito la cuenta regresiva pero el lemmon se verá no tan seguido digamos cada 3-6 capítulos**

**POR FAVOR VOTEN****~ ya que de esto dependera si se termina o no el fic-aun-**

**Cuenta regresiva = 9**

**AHHH~ para las criaturas que me acosan y se estan leyendo "Boys will be boys" ya he publicado capitulo nuevo y ahora estare al pendiente del fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Hospital<strong>

Entro a la habitación de golpe y corrió hacia la cama en la cual se encontraba Fudou acostado, con el brazo izquierdo vendado, lo miro triste y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-oye…-Kidou susurro. Si bien al darse cuenta que Akio había sido internado por la mordedura tuvo que esperar impaciente a que trataran su herida para luego salir corriendo junto con Gil al hospital, esperar a que diagnosticara que serpiente había sido y luego el antídoto… en todo eso habían pasado 4 horas, en las que estuvo completamente desesperado por ver a Fudou.

El de rastas miro preocupado a su ¿pareja? El cual se mantenía inconsciente

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo! Me enojas a tal punto de querer cortar contigo, pero haces algo para que caiga y me quede a tu lado-se mordió el labio inferior, bajo la cabeza y se quitó los gogles con la dificultad que estos se enredaron con su cola y esta se soltó dejando su cabello suelto; al sentir sus orbes rojizos húmedos, al instante las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos por impotencia, se sentía tan herido, quería dejar a Fudou atrás, quería olvidarlo, pero también quería estar a su lado, aunque sobre todo quería que él le transmitiera el mismo amor con que le trataba. Sintió una mano posarse en una mejilla y limpiar las lágrimas y luego la otra mano vendada sobre otra mejilla, abrió los ojos y levanto lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con unos orbes verdosos que le traspasaban el alma.

-…-Fudou soltó las mejillas de Kidou y lo abrazo por el cuello; el de rastas se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba algo así viniendo por parte del mayor-no quiero-susurro-no quiero que te alejes de mi-termino la oración haciendo que el de cabellos claros se abriera los ojos como platos.

-….-Kidou hundió su cara contra el brazo del más alto y se aferró a su camisa mientras temblaba levemente producto de los espasmos por haber llorado.

Fudou se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y en un rápido movimiento había tumbado a Kidou contra la cama mientras él se colocaba sobre el más bajo acorralando contra su cuerpo, acerco su rostro lentamente y se le quedo viendo con intensidad.

-N-no… F-Fudou-susurro nervioso Kidou.

-Primero llámame Akio, segundo no te dejare ir-a medida hablaba se acercó a sus labios-tercero… te amo-susurro contra estoy para luego unirlos en un cálido beso.

.

-Disculpe… pero no puede entrar-Tori estaba parando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Fudou.

-pero necesito limpiar la habitación-la enfermera frunció el ceño.

-lo lamento, pero no puede-al albino se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Discúlpenos, pero hay una reunión de suma importancia ahí adentro-Gil trato de hacerla entender.

-…-la mujer se cruzó de brazos-en 15 minutos regresare-se dio la vuelta y tomando el carrito de aseo se retiró.

-… tengo que conseguir una anestesia, Gil, quédate a cuidar la puerta-Tori le hizo una cena de despedida.

-yo solo espero que no traten de meternos presos-suspiro el menor.

.

-E-espera… Fudou…-Kidou gimió al sentir los labios del mencionado recorrer su cuello.

-no me detendré hasta que digas mi nombre-lo miro con altanería.

-Akio… ya vasta-el de rastas lo miro completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

-no-el mencionado sonrió complacido para luego introducir sus manos por debajo de la camisa del más bajo y levantarla sobre su pecho para luego delinear sus rosados botones con la yema de los dedos.

-e-eres un… tram-poso… ¡Ah!-gimió para luego estremecerse.

-lo sé-sonrió divertido para luego usar su boca para atender uno de los pezones y estimulaba el otro con la mano. Mordía y succionaba aquel rozado botón poniéndolo erecto y arrancándole gemidos al contrario los cuales eran música para sus oídos, si bien no podía utilizar mucho su mano izquierda, trataba a toda costa de ignorar el dolor y enfocarse en hacer sentir bien al de rastas.

-no…-Kidou con la poca voluntad que le quedaba detuvo a su atacante-te estar esforzando demasiado-giro su cuerpo junto con el de cabellera rapada haciendo que este quedara abajo y Kidou sentado sobre sus caderas –déjame hacerlo-susurro nervioso.

-…-sonrió cautivado. Kidou se le quedo viendo extrañado por aquella expresión que nunca pensó ver en su vida, aquel muro frío y agresivo que Fudou tenía se había quebrado y ha mostrado aquellos sentimientos solo para él.

-me sorprende que seas capas de dedicarme una sonrisa así-hablo sonrojado para luego desviar la mirada… estoy feliz-sin más se abalanzo sobre el de orbes verdosos y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras sonreía gustoso apoyado contra el pecho de su novio.

-Ahh…-Fudou ahogo un gemido, Kidou levanto la cabeza para mirarlo-estaba excitado… y como te moviste… descuida, puedo arreglarlo más rato-paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del de rastas.

-debe doler mucho…-se incorporó nuevamente sentándose sobre la pelvis del mayor-te ayudare-le bajo los pantalones de hospital para ver una gran erección que se levantaba imponente.

Kidou tomo el miembro con sus manos para empezarlo a masajear lentamente por toda la extensión, lo acaricio de forma lenta pero constante hasta que cambio sus manos por su boca haciendo que Fudou gimiera con una voz ronca aferrándose a los cabellos del menor para marcar el ritmo, succionaba y lamia mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo que el mayor le había impuesto hasta que se terminó corriendo en su boca llenando parte de su cara.

-…-Kidou trago su semilla sin dudarlo mientras miraba a Fudou. Este se sentó para limpiar los rastros de semen que habían quedado en la cara de su uke, pero los movimientos de Kidou lo dejaron estático, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y sin previo aviso se había acercado al rapado para posicionarse encima de él y sin más auto penetrarse bajando lentamente mientras el falo del contrario se introducían en su interior.

Fudou gruño ahogando un gemido al sentir los brazos de Kidou rodear su cuello y aferrarse a él con fuerza mientras terminaba de introducir su interior en él.

-Yuu-to-gruño contra su oído mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del mencionado.

-n-nos es-cu-charan…-susurro bajito.

-me moveré-Fudou movió sus caderas para hacer una estocada lenta pero a la vez extasiaste para el menor.

Kidou guiado por la lujuria enterró su rostro en el hueco que se forma en la terminación del cuello y el inicio del hombro de Fudou mientras daba pequeños saltos acompasándolos con las embestidas que le provocaba el mayor.

Fudou escuchaba los gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros que generaba su pareja contra su piel por lo que le excitaba un mas, marcando así el cuello del menor con mordidas y chupetones mientras lo hacía suyo en aquel cuarto de hospital.

Los gemidos se intensificaron cuando Fudou toco aquel punto que hacía que Kidou perdiera toda la cordura, después de repetidas estacadas a aquel lugar, el de orbes rojizos se terminó corriendo primero causando que sus paredes se comprimieran atrapando el miembro del de orbes verdosos en una presión tan deliciosa que no aguanto más y termino llenando su interior por completo.

Kidou se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Fudou mientras jadeaba y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, si bien no había dormido nada además que ya era muy entrada la noche y el cansancio le estaba pasando factura.

-no me separe de ti-se acostó con el de rastas sobre su pecho para luego con la sabana cubrirlo-te amo, tonto-sonrió divertido al ver la cara adormecida del menor.

-cállate-susurro levemente sonrojado, levanto su cabeza y estirando su cuello un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla-yo también… aunque seas un idiota-se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho del mayor y cerró los ojos.

-pero soy tu idiota, conejito-le abrazo por la cintura para luego besar su frente y junto a Kidou se durmió.

.

-¡Nos van a meter presos!-Gil miro asustado a las 3 enfermeras que Tori había anestesiado tiradas en el suelo.

-shh cállate… escucha-se quedó callado-ya terminaron-suspira- ¡por fin! Estas enfermeras pensaran que tuvieron un sueño húmedo-sonrió divertido.

-¿las mujeres pueden tener sueños húmedos?-pregunto Gil.

-… mmm no se… pero eso gemidos de algún lado salieron-dijo para luego tomar a las enfermeras del cuello de la camisa y llevarlas arrastradas-iré a dejarlas por ahí, cuida la puerta-comienza a caminar-ah… y Gil… si necesitas ayuda con tu erección me avisas-Tori se fue riendo después de eso.

El mencionado quedo completamente abochornado, la verdad era que el escuchar a ambos chicos lo había excitado, sin más salió corriendo al baño más cercano _me las pagara._

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AUN LAS SIGO VIGILANDO! -9!<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tori: Hola criaturas! aqui estoy de nuevo! me extrañaron? pos hoy deveria de llover por que es la segunda publicacion en el mes! O.O **

**taikano **

Tori: pues ese final mi querido o querida Taikano… ¿Que eres?... es ser troll xD

Gil: eso fue vergonzoso!

Yue: e.e no vayas haciendo esa clase de preguntas a la gente-mira a Tori de mala manera.

**kaze-chan187 **

Muchas gracias-se emociona- hay que trabajar duro para publicar a tiempo y que no nos maten! Verdad?

Tori: ni aunque termine preso me retendrán!

**Luna-Neko-Chan-Hanashi**

Tori: muchas gracias por darle oportunidad-se inclina- no hay problema con la ortografía, tu no me has visto cuando consumo mucha azúcar y me pongo a chatear con unos amigos xD

Claro~

Lo que piden lo cumplo… y si ya os fijaos Shindou está en el cuarto de Kirino… xD solo falta echar a patadas a los de primero~

**AndreaNozomiChan**

Tori: e.e que fue eso? Mejor hazle colitas a él, a él le gustan mucho…

No entendí… quieres la opción uno pero que no termine aun? e.e te me explicas mujer… te me calmas o te tiro tamales! Y pupusas-la amenaza con comida típica de su país.

Si te las quemaste…. Ojala y no te las hayas volado el 24 ._. xD las hormiguitas son kawai pero tienen toxinas o veneno pues… y ese veneno te duele D:

U.U eres una salada ¡igual que yo! Yeiiii

Por qué aras la lista? D: te quieres morir ya?

Yue: e.e de aquí que lleguen dos años… niña, aun tienes mucho que recorrer.

Tori: todos son altos… son chicos ¿Qué esperabas? Yo solo un chico rebelde bien como Hinata de Haikyuu

Calma… un lemon a la vez! Que me van a decir pervertido y todo lo demás…

Eso es malo… muy malo! El Sábado y domingo son sagrados! Como que los únicos? A que te refieres O.O xDD pobre de ti, tu senpai… o se olvidó o esta ocupado

Yue: aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme!

Autora: animo ya te falta poco, yo apenas y entre este año a la universidad

**Angelaa y Martaa**

Tori: yo solo hago mi sexy trabajo, de nada~ me queme los sesos para hacer el lemmon, pero valió la pena –a Tori le da vergüenza escribir esa clase de cosas-

Gil: claro que no! –avergonzado-

._. como asi? Le han seguido los pasos en noquear a alguien? Abrazar farolas… yo abrazo postes, ellos se sienten solitos…. D:

Tori y Gil: QUEEE? –sonrojados-

**Kaze-luci**

Tori: hahahahaha-se rasca la mejilla- claro! Pronto abra! Es una de mis parejas favoritas! :D

Su actitud es algo parecida de algún modo xD

**Kathy**

Muchas gracias por comentar!~

Y espero no tardar demasiado para la otra D:

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

**En vista de las votaciones la OPCION 2 gano… así que seguiremos con el fic… así que a darle! ~**

**Ah! Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado! **

**AHHH~ para las criaturas que me acosan y se estan leyendo "Boys will be boys" ya he publicado capitulo nuevo **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Hospital<strong>

-alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-Tori miro serio el dormitorio del norte el cual estaba hecho un caos, se había ido solo un día al hospital y los demás estudiantes hacen fiesta-es verdad que me detestan pero-una venita apareció en su frente-los voy a matar si no hacen limpieza-sonrió de forma psicópata y enseguida todos estaban haciendo limpieza incluso en el encielado y el techo.

Después de su colapso nervioso y gritar todo el día quedo afónico por tan cabreado que estaba y no pudo ni siquiera emitir chillido alguno por lo que los alumnos se mantenían felices pero escapaban del albino ya que si se les aparecía podía ser su muerte. Entre Tsunami y Genda lograron hacer que Tori se tomara un té y hacerlo que se fuera a dormir lo cual hizo desapareciendo del lugar.

Los jóvenes del norte aprovecharon para infiltrarse en el dormitorio del sur el cual fue muy sencillo pero andaban con cuidado ya que no conocían los pasillos, caminaron en silencio pero rápido ya que no querían ser atrapados.

-voy a matar al que tuvo esta idea-Nagumo gruñía molesto ya que se habían perdido.

-hay que regresar…-tanto Genda como Tsunami estaban asustados ya que sobre ellos había quedado la responsabilidad y no querían morir tan jóvenes.

-ya estamos aquí, debemos continuar-hablo Endou mientras caminaba por el pasillo de lo más tranquilo.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-los jóvenes se tensaron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Corran!-Hiroto grito y enseguida todos corrieron cada quien por su lado para salvar su joven pellejo.

Kariya y Shindou habían corrido hacia la misma dirección por lo que cuando sintieron que estaban a salvo dejaron de correr y detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire, Kariya se recargo en una puerta la cual a los segundos esta se abrió haciendo que el peli-azul se fuera de espalda contra el suelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Kirino los miro sorprendido mientras que Hikaru se levantaba de la cama para caminar hacia su superior y asomar la cabeza para observar desde la protección del pelirosa.

-escondernos-hablo Kariya mientras era ayudado por Shindou.

-queríamos venir a visitarlos pero nos descubrieron y… luego nos separamos-hablo Shindou.

-oh, pasen-hablo Kirino como si nada apoyándose en Hikaru para retroceder un poco.

-¿aun te duele?-el castaño miro el piel del pelirosa el cual estaba vendado.

-pronto sanara-se limitó a decir mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Kirino-Hikaru lo ayudo a caminar para luego sentarlo en la cama-lo he ayudado todo este tiempo, así que no tiene de que preocuparse-sonrió Hikaru.

-no es para tanto-Kirino hablo ofendido-ni fuera un anciano o estuviera a punto de morirme.

-deberías estar agradecido, que Hikaru te ayude-Kariya se cruzó de brazos.

.

-Entonces… ¿no hay nadie más?-los jóvenes estaban sentados con las cabezas gachas deprimidos.

-no, todos se fueron al hospital hace unos minutos-suspiro Gil el cual había encontrado a todos menos a los de primero que se le había desaparecido.

-¿podemos ir?-hablo Hiroto tratando de ser sutil y escapar de su castigo.

-claro, pero Tori se enterara-sonrió y luego se marchó.

Todos los jóvenes suspiraron pesadamente y se levantaron frustrados para luego caminar en grupo hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, cambiarse los uniformes y salir hacia el hospital. Cuando llegaron pidieron el número de habitación hacia la recepción y luego fueron caminando hacia esta, Nagumo toco la puerta y luego la abrió mostrando a los chicos los cuales estaban rodeando a un Kidou el cual estaba acostado sobre la cama y tenía cara de dolido.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Hiroto pregunto extrañado.

Todos los presentes miraron a Fudou de una forma asesina y este se estremeció para luego ladear la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido.

-pronto podrás caminar Kidou, no desesperes-sonrió Fubuki mientras le tomaba la mano algo preocupado.

-sabía que Fudou es una bestia… pero dejarte invalido esta demás-se quejó Sakuma haciendo sonrojar al de orbes rojizos.

-ohhh-en seguida todos captaron el porqué de aquel extraño comportamiento de los chicos y caminaron hacia Fudou.

-supongo que te dejaste llevar-hablo Genda con la mano en el mentón.

-se más sutil… a menos que quieres amenazas que te la va a cortar-dijo Nagumo de brazos cruzados.

-Estamos aquí-dijeron Sakuma y Suzuno haciendo temblar a sus parejas.

-¡Jirou!-Genda salió corriendo a abrazar al del parche por que tenía un ligero que si no suplicaba lo dejaría en abstinencia.

-Fuusuke…-Nagumo al contrario se acercó caminando y tomando de su mentón le levanto la cabeza para luego besarlo con cariño-ya sabes que estoy jugando-le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara y le golpeara levemente el pecho.

-Waaaa~ que lindos-hablaron en unísono los ukes que se mantenían como espectadores.

-tanta miel y amor me dio hambre-a Midorikawa le gruño el estómago-Hiroto~-se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el pelirrojo-vamos a buscar comida-le abrazo el brazo y puso la cara más adorable que pudo haciendo sonrojar al mencionado el cual accedió al instante y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

-Estos tipos…-suspiro Kazemaru y luego recordó algo y se levantó de un salto y corrió gritando "Midorikawa" y "mi celular" se rieron por como el peli azul había salido corriendo detrás de la pareja.

A los segundos regreso con el celular en mano a lo que todos se callaron y enseguida el móvil de este sonó alertándolo y abriéndolo al instante.

-¿el rubio otra vez?-hablo Kidou.

-¿Cuál rubio?-Endou hablo acercándose al grupo.

-Kazemaru ha recibido mensajes de Miyasaka-hablo Tachimukai.

-yo creo que Miyasaka está siendo un acosador-Fubuki miro a su amigo.

-si es así, será un problema ya que quiere venir al internado-hablo Sakuma el cual tenía a Genda que lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del moreno-¿verdad?-levanto la vista al castaño.

-si…-miro a Sakuma y luego a Endou-aunque… es solo tu amigo ¿no?-miro a Kazemaru.

-claro, es mi amigo de secundaria-asintió seguro de sus palabras.

-entonces no hay que temer-hablo Tsunami.

-Eso espero-susurro Endou mientras veía celosamente el celular que el peli azul mantenía en sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: AUN LAS SIGO VIGILANDO! -9!<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra queridas lectoras!**


End file.
